What do you do with a Hiei?
by dracolov
Summary: He's sick,and its his sister mating season. Witch is also partly his. When Hiei get to sick to take care of himself who will be there to help him? BH
1. Winter

**What do you do with a Hiei?**

It was late as Hiei found himself a tree to sleep in for the night. It was the beginning of winter. Snow was falling along with rain on this night. Soaking him to the bone; as he got comfortable and tried to get some sleep. Most people had homes and heater, but Hiei was not that lucky, all he had was himself and the knowledge his sister was safe. That was all he really need though.

He pulled his coat a little tighter as the wind picked up. The weather was getting worse, causing the trees to dance. After an hour, or so, Hiei knew he had to move, as an inch of snow had formed on him. Standing up he hopped down from the tree and walked into the park. It was empty of all humans and demons, no one being crazy enough to be out on the streets in this weather.

Hiei sigh as he came to the end of the park and the beginning of the streets. It was times like these he wished he had a home. Well not really a home, he loved the outside too much to be cooped up in a room. He wished for a place he could go on a cold night and be warm nothing more then that.

As he turned down a street corner some human came out of a bar coughing. He saw Hiei and coughed in poor Hiei's face (The man was drunk and couldn't stand up straight.) he nicely asked if Hiei had any spare change. Hiei angrily said 'no' and stormed off down the street. 'Filthy; disgusting; humans.' He growled as he whipped spit off his face. He was mad and would have killed the man, if he weren't already in trouble. Sighing, Hiei came to a stop in front of a building he knew well.

To his surprise Yusuke was outside sitting on the steps. He smirked as he jumped over to the young man. He didn't say anything to the sprit detective. He liked the human for the fact he was gifted, arrogant, aggressive and an all around badass. He thought of him as kind of kindred spirited.

"Hiei." Yusuke acknowledged the shorter man as he stood up. Hiei nodded in return. "It's a cold night out here. I figure you'd have found some tree to sleep threw this by now." Yusuke stated as he walked down the steps and join Hiei on the street.

"Hn. Not tonight." The two men walked down the street without a word as if they had planed this meeting; of course they had not. Neither Hiei nor Yusuke were the type to plan anything if they could help it. They both liked to live on the edge and without plans. As they rounded a corner Hiei decided to talk for the fact he was bored out of his mind. "Why are you out here?"

Yusuka made a slight snorting sound. "I locked myself out of my apartment and my mother is … well somewhere." The two stop at the street corner and looked at each other for a moment. "I know what your thinking, Hiei and for once I agree; I am a fool." Hiei smirked at the other man.

"You're not just a fool tonight." Hiei half smiled as they turned down a new street, heading to another friends house. Yusuke raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? What else am I then?" He asked as they got to the bottom of the steps.

"You're a cold fool." Yusuke laughed loudly and knocked on the door. As the door opened a blue hair woman looked around at the boys.

"Yusuke, Hiei? What are you doing here?" Botan asked as she looked at the two men on her door step. Hiei just glared at her as she open the door wider and stood in her long baggy, yellow pj's.

"Can we come in? It's cold out here!" Yusuke whined. She smiled stepping aside.

"Oh yes of coarse come on in." She said sweetly. "But I'd still like to know why you're out here in the first place." As Hiei walked inside he found a nice window to look out of, and made himself comfortable. Yusuke took off his shoes at the door. "I'm sorry Botan I locked myself out of my place and my mom is no where to be found. Is it alright if I crash here for the night?" The Blue hair woman smiled at him.

"Sure that will be fine, what about you Hiei what are you doing here?" Hiei felt kind of odd he wasn't sure what he was doing there fetchingly he didn't have to say anything.

"I kind of bumped into him and then brought him here with me. It is freezing out there after all." Hiei was about to say something about how he had somewhere else to be. But he had to wait as Botan got this worried look on her face and interrupted.

"You can't go back out there, you'll get sick. Yusuke you did the right thing bringing him here with you!" Hiei took this moment to 'Hn' and make his way to the door.

"I do not need to be here. I am leaving." Yusuke stepped in front of the door.

"Oh come on Hiei its cold out there. Just hang out here for the night." He then looked at Botan with a smiled and winked. "I beat Botan got some sweet snow." Botan took the hint.

"I sure do! I'd be glad to give you some if you stayed." She smiled sweetly at Hiei. Hiei looked from one to the other. 'Well it is warm in here and I can have some sweet snow. But I don't want them to think they won me over.' He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Hn." Was all he said as he returned to the spot next to the window. The other two knew they had won.

"Let me get you guys some pillows and blankets. Then I'll see what flavor of ice crea- Sweet snow I have." With that Botan left the room, with a chipper smile.

"Well its better then a cold tree." The other man said as he plopped down on the sofa. The sorter man looked over at him only blinking. "You know if you left Hiei you be the cold fool this time."

The sort fire demon snorted at the spirit detective. He leaned on the wall crossing his arms over his chest. Was it him or was it to hot in here? He decided to glare at Yusuke and join him in the room. When the sorter man sat in a chair the other man eyes seemed to fall on him.

"Are you feeling alright Hiei? You look kind of pale." All Yusuke got for a reply was an 'Hn' which meant _'Yes damn it I am fine!'_ It was funny how one little sound could mean so many different things. Botan returned with towels, pillow, blankets and vanilla ice cream (or sweet snow as Hiei called It.) for them both.

"You guys make yourself at home ok?" She said as she walked to the steps. "I am going to bed. Unless you need anything else." Neither man spoke; they only made some kind of a grunt to say they were fine. She left them alone with a good night.


	2. Fire

Chapter 2

Hiei opened his eyes slowly. 'Why is it so hot in here?' He thought as

he looked over to Yusuke; it appeared he was hot too. The other man had

kicked off his blanks and pulled his shirt up under his armpits sometime

during the night. He was snoring loudly as he slept on the sofa. Hiei

got out of the chair he had slept in as he heard Botan walking around

upstairs. 'I've got to get out of here. It's too damn hot.'

That should have been the moment Hiei realized something was wrong with

him. However, he didn't give it much thought as he left Botan's without

a word. He figured leaving without saying a word would be more then

thanks enough.

As Hiei made his way to the park he felt slightly dizzy. Once he got into the middle of the woods, he found a tree to nap in and did just that. He kept telling himself he was fine. But the thought as to why it was so hot even though it was snowing had made him uncomfortable.

(Botan's places)

Botan walked down the steps in a t-shirt and sorts. "My goodness it is

hot in here! What temperature is it?" She asked the air around her.

Looking at the thermometer it was set at 75 degrees, but it said the

room was 125 degrees. "HOLY COW NO WONDER IT'S SO HOT!" At her out

burst Yusuke fell off the sofa.

"Ow, for fuck sake!" He yelled as he moved about the floor. "Botan; why the hell is it so fucking hot in here?" He asked as he got off the

floor, but before she could answer, however, he gasped. "Holy shit"

Yusuke do you have to use su… Isn't that where Hiei was sleeping

last night?" Her voice was kind of shaky as she asked.

"Yeah" Yusuke half whispered. "I am guessing leaving scorch marks like

he was on fire isn't a normal thing for fire demons?" He hastily looked

over at Botan who was shaking her head 'no'.

"So I guess we better go fine him and um... See what's going on?" She nodded her head 'yes' as they both got warm cloths on and went out on to the street it wasn't hard to pin point where Hiei might have been. The raging fire in the park woods was a pretty good clue.

(Back in the park before the fire)

The snow on the tree was melting around Hiei. He moved just a little trying to cool off, but fell out of the tree. As he landed in the snow it began to melt around him. It was melting as if lava was coming up

from the earth. Hiei was so hot and it was making him tired. He moved

to lean against a tree trunk. 'Why is it so hot?' With that he passed

out again.

The tree he was leaning on burst into flames, and within moments the whole area was surrounded by a raging fire. Hiei, all the while, didn't feel a thing. He was lost in his own mind and couldn't find his way out.

(At the park gates)

Yusuke looked for away in while out being seen. As he did, he ran into Kurama and Kuwabara. They both look kind of happy. "Cool fire huh Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked as he beamed at the smaller man.

"It be cooler if Hiei didn't start it." Both Kurama and Kuwabara

burst out a load 'WHAT?' Nodding his head he looked at Botan. 'Is he

still in there?' There wasn't time for his friend might be hurt or

something.

"Yes, The Demon composes say he is still in there." She looked worried.

"Oh Yusuke we have to get in there!"

"What is going on? Did he do this on purpose or was it an accident?"

Kurama asked as he looked tower the fire.

"We don't really know. We know something is wrong, but we don't know

What, I can't do this! I am going in. Guys, cover me." With that Yusuke

Urameshi ran into the fire in such of his demon friend Hiei.


	3. Hot, cold and wet!

Chapter 3

Yusuke Urameshi ran into the fire. He could hear firefighters yelling for him to come, back but he wouldn't listen to any of it. He had to find his friend and teammate as fast as he could. He knew fire wouldn't really hurt Hiei, but that was not the point. Something was wrong with his little firey friend, something that might really be hurting him and Yusuke couldn't stand the thought of any one of his friends being hurt. "He's over there!" Botan voices came from above him. He looked up to see she was flying on her oar holding the compass. She was having trouble seeing through the smoke. But she was there to help find Hiei as well.

"Well then run faster!" Kuwabara yelled form behind him.

"Yes let's!" Kurama yelled as he joined the group. It was insane for them all to do this, but they all cared for Hiei in some way.

"There on the ground!" Kurama shouted as they ran into an opening; filled with fire.

Yusuke ran to pick up Hiei, but as soon as he touched the demon he could feel his skin starting to burn. "It's no good! We need something to cool him off." He yelled to the others

"Yusuke there is a lake 2 minuets form here? Botan shouted down to him. A tree Hiei had been leaning against began to give way. There was no time to worry about the 3rd degree burns he was going to get. Yusuke grabbed Hiei off the ground as Kurama and Kuwabara cleared the way for him.

Kurama was using his whip to knock back any falling trees, as Kuwabara used his spirit energy to split the fire in places so they

could run though. Once at the lake, Yusuke jumped into the water. The

others followed to get away form the burning inferno Hiei had made of

the park woods.

Yusuke looked over at Hiei as they stared to re-surface. His eyes were opening, but the ice cold water was getting hot. As there eyes meat Yusuke could hear Hiei's voice in his head. It was faint, but it was there.

"I need a Kilvera plant? Have Kurama make one quick or we're going to be cooked in this lake." Yusuke broke the water serifs and screamed to Kurama for a Kilvera plant. Kurama with shaky hands made the plant. Hiei took it the plant and ate it in a soft voices he told Yusuke to have Botan open a portal into sprit world.

(Six hours later)

Hiei sat in a small office, which was being kept cold by his sister. (They where on the other side of the door) He could hear her talking to the others about how she was happy to help them. She said she was trying to avoid mating season. Hiei sat up and almost let out a scream, but he stopped himself.

"I got this cold form the man who coughed on me!" It was true. That was where he had caught it. You see during the mating season for his sister, it was partly his as well. One thing that happened to his body during this time was it became super sensitive. So if someone touched him it would feel better then sex? Well until he had sex during the season anyway. The simplest touch, like putting ones hand to his head could cause reaction in his pants.

Well, when the human had coughed on him his sensitive body took it in and could not fight it off. Because he was a demon he would not react to the human cold the same way. So instead of having a fever, Hiei lost control of his body heat and had set the whole woods a flame. There was no way of knowing what else was going to happen to him.

Just then Botan walked into the room holding something. She put her hand to his head and Hiei could feel the unwanted reaction in his

paints. He pushed her hand away. "Well it looks like we've got a problem Hiei." Botan said as they others filtered in. She didn't wait

for a reply from him.

"It appears you have one hell of a cold. Not one meant for demons to

get, so there no way of knowing how to treat it."

"What about that kilvera plant? That seemed to work." Yusuke asked.

"The Kilvera flower is dangerous to use. Hiei shouldn't have taken it the first time." Botan snapped at him. The look and question of why was going to come and everyone knew it.

"You see the flowers can cool small pools of lava. It's used to make path ways in dangerous areas. It is also used by some fire demon as a sort of" drug. It does something to them to cool off their system, like the lava. When it does, it gives them a sort of high, but if taken too often it could kill them. Kurama answer the unasked question.

"So to cool Hiei off he had to get him drugged up?" Kuwabara asked looking a little upset with the idea.

"No and yes" Hiei started as he got off the table he had been sleeping on.

"I used the flower to cool off my over heating system. If I had control of my body tempter at the time I would have been high." He snorted as he looked around for his clothes. Amazingly enough they were not burned to a crisp.

"So in other words because you're sick it was like taking an aspren?"

Yusuke asked.

"What is an aspren?" Hiei snorted at him.

"Yes Yusuke. It's a type of pill human take when they're sick." Kurama said with a small smile. Hiei was going to the door to leave, but Kuwabara stepped in the way.

"Um, shouldn't we tell him what Koenma wants us to do?" He asked

blocking Hiei's escape rout. The others nodded and Botan stepped a

little closer to him.

"Hiei, because you're cold is so unpredictable Koenma want me to take care of you. Yukina will keep you cool and I am to take care of

anything else that might arise. We will be staying at Genkai's until

you're better." She smiled at him hoping he wouldn't put up a fight.

Hiei glared at her, but when Yukina smiled at him and said" It is for the best Hiei-san.? He was going to go no matter what he may have wanted to do. Hiei would do anything to make his sister Yukina happy and right now that was going along with this plan.

"I just hope nothing else arises in my pants or she'll be taking care of it."

At that thought an almost playful smile come to his lips. "Then

again..."


	4. Hiei and the room

Chapter 4

Hiei kept walking back and forth in the small room Botan said he was staying in until he was better. His sister had used her magic to make the room and him cold. The room however was driving Hiei insane. It was so small and close to the ground. There were no windows or sounds of nature at all.

Every time the door opened he would go to it and try and get outside, but as soon as he stepped out of the door, he could feel his body heat rise. So he'd step back in and look longing out the door. Who ever was in the room or had opened the door would be greeted with angry growl or threats. He couldn't take it at all, he even snapped at his sister once or twice.

Everyone had taken notice of it. Botan kept coming to the room and opening the door so he could look out, but when she was there she would swear he was claiming the wall and starting at her. She knew it was driving him crazy to be in there. He wouldn't lie down and rest because it was to close to the ground. She knew it was getting bad when he told Yukina to leave him the hell alone and stop being so damn nice.

At this point Botan knew he couldn't stay in that room and get better. So she came up with a plan to hopefully get Hiei to clam down. With a quick call to Kurama, a talk with Genkai to find a bigger room, and a double check on Yukina sprit energy, Botan had herself a go.

"This room should be big enough to accommodate your needs for Hiei." Genkai said as she showed Botan a much larger room. The ceiling was 12ft form the floor and the room was 10ft by 9ft. Botan smiled at it as she saw there were no windows in this room either.

"Kurama can you do what I asked in this room?" Botan asked the red hair man behind her.

"Oh yes I can make this work quite nicely." Kurama smiled as he started to make small trees grow. He made two different tree branches gown out long and thick, So Botan could make a hammock type of bed for Hiei off the ground. He then filled the room with small plants so it looked like the woods.

Botan made a platform with the hammock and then she put a sleeping bag and pillow on it. With Kurama's help she rigged up a sound system so he could be surrounded by the sounds of nature. It was just what the little fire demon needed to relax. Once Yukina had cooled the new room, it was time to move Hiei.

Botan opened the door to find Hiei was right in the doorway. His eyes were locked on the outside world. "I have some good news for you Hiei." She smiled at him. He growled at her and pushed her aside.

Botan sighed. He was grumpier then before. "Yukina is going to cool you and we're going to move you to a much better room." Yukina stepped forward making him cool. "Just follow me." She said with a smile and started to walk to his new room.

Hiei seemed irritated with everything. He only snorted and growled as they walked down the halls to his new room. Botan got to the door; she stopped to wait for Hiei to join her. "Here it is! I hope you like it Hiei. We all worked really hard on it." She then opened the door pushing a button to set of the stereo.

Hiei eyes widened as he looked in the room. As he walked inside the feeling of being suffocated washed away. He could feel a calm air wash over him and for the first time anyone of his friends could recall the fire demon whispered softly. "Thank you" He then found the bed Botan had made him. He was happy it was 6ft off the floor instead of being on the floor.

Everything about the room made Hiei feel like he was really outside. He sat on his new bed and looked down at the people in the doorway who were smiling at him. "Who's idea was this?" He asked as he stretched out in the bed and made himself comfortable.

"It was Botan's idea Hiei." Kurama said "She thought you would like this better." Hiei looked at the blue hair woman and nodded.

"Yeah, you seemed kind of upset in the other room. Which was making you a little hard to handle, So I thought if I could find a way to make you a room that would make you feel like you were outside, maybe you would be able to get some rest." Botan smiled at him.

He nodded at her once more. "Go now I would like to rest." The door shut as they left him. Hiei sent Botan a telepathic massage. "Thank you and I am hungry bring me food." He smiled to himself and fell asleep. Botan stopped with a look of confusion on her face. Kurama look at her for a moment, knowing Hiei must be talking to her. When she came out of it; he smiled and asked. "Whet he say?" Botan look at him with wide eyes.

"What do you feed a Hiei?"


	5. dinner?

Chapter 5

Botan had been running around the kitchen trying to think of something to feed Hiei. Kurama had been of no help at all. He said he'd never see Hiei eat before nor had Hiei ever told him of any food he liked to eat. Botan had called the rest of the team asking anyone if they knew, but no one had a clue.

She had called Koenma on her communicator and asked if he know what fire demons ate; the best he came up with was raw meat.

Botan had images in her head after that of Hiei eating squirrels in the park. It freaked her out to think of Hiei running around snatching up little bunnies and eating them. So she was trying to find something else to give him.

"Woman I want food now!" She heard Hiei say in her head.

"Hiei what do you want to eat? I have sandwich meat, chicken and roast beef. Does any of that sound good? Botan hoped he was still there.

"Bring it all." He told her. Botan grabbed all the food and some soda for him. Smiling now because she didn't have to go find some cute

fluffy animal to feed Hiei. She happily made her way into Hiei's room.

As she opened the door she was happy to find he was sitting in his bed.

She closed the door with her foot and walked up to the bed.

"Here you go Hiei." She smiled at him. He took the food setting it aside and grabbing her by the arm. Before she knew it Hiei had pulled her up into the bed. He took the food and sat it in her lap. Botan just sat there wide eyed as he began to take pieces of the food and throwing it at her.

"Wh… what are you doing?" Botan finally breathed out. Hiei smiled and crawled up to her holding up a chicken leg and waving it in her face. Botan was even more shocked when he put one side of it in her mouth and then began to eat off of the other side. She felt his lips graze hers as he got to the bone. He then started to eat some of the meat he had thrown at her. Botan could only blink at him as she sat there with a chicken bone in her mouth.

Botan jumped when Hiei's lips touched her neck. Her breath caught in her throat when she felt his tongue lapping up some mayo that was left behind after he ate a piece of turkey. She didn't know what was happening to her, but it was turning her on in a vary strange way. She felt Hiei's hands on her sides as he seemed to be guiding her to lay back.

"Hi... Hiei?" She breathed out as she heard the plate hit the floor. She could feel his breath on her neck as he lay on top of her.

He moved so he could look her in the eyes, as he did she could swear he moaned. As there eyes meat Botan remembered something. Hiei was Yukina brother and it was Yukina's mating season meaning it was his too!

"Hn" A smirk made its way over Hiei face when he smelled the woman aroma. She was enjoying this. But of course she would, it was all part of the mating ritual. He went over the list while he waited for her to ask him what he wanted to hear.

Step one, pick a mate. Done

Step two, the female must bring the male dinner of some kind. Done

Step three; the male must feed his mate. Done in a fun way

Step four, the female must ask the male to mate her. Not done, but will

be done soon.

There were other ways to mate, but this one seemed right to do after he had decided he was hungry. Hiei moved so Botan could feel his length press against her. He could hear her heart beat pick up as his manhood was pressed against her.

"Hiei! We can't do this!" When she heard him growl, she panicked "Not yet! You're still sick!" She felt him lick her neck as his hands moved up and under her shirt. Botan took a hold of his hands holding them in place. He growled at her nipping her neck as if demanding she let go and give in. She whimpered when he drew blood with another inpatient nip at her neck.

"Hiei you're umm… not strong enough to mate me properly right now!" Her mind was racing for anything to tell him to get him to stop. "You have to get better first, and then we can mate. You have to think of the kodomo!"

He moved so he could look her in the eyes, then he spoke. "Mine onna"

Before she could speak his mouth crashed down on her neck and he bite

her hard marking her as his own. He began to lap her blood up as if

poured form the new wounds. His tong started to swirl over the wound.

Then he blew on it causing a shiver to run down her spine.

Botan had bitten her lip for keep form screaming. She bit down so hard she drew blood. She also felt herself getting wetter by the minute. He moved up to look at her, when he noted the blood on her lips he licked at it. Botan's eyes were squeezed shut as he licked and sucked on her upper lip. When she felt his breath by her ear she held her breath.

"Mine and no one else's!" He then got off of her, lying back in his bad. She got up fast jumping from the bed and half running for the door.

'Woman, don't forget as soon as I am better you are mine to mate.' She heard his voice say in her head. Botan pulled the door open and closed with all her might. 'Not if I can help it!' She then jumped on her oar and flow off to sprit world for some help.


	6. date

Botan stood in Koenma's office; her heart was racing. She had put on a scarf to cover Hiei's bite mark. She had told Koenma what had happened and begged him too find away to fix the problem. Koenma had said he would do whatever he could to help, and then he had disappeared into a filing room to find the help she needed.

As she waited there was a knock on the door. Botan opened it with a smile. There, behind the door, was the king's secretary. A tall man with long white hair, and one of the best looking bodies a man could have. Aya was dashing, to say the least, for the man. Every fairy girl in sprit world wanted him as there own.

No one knew why he was the kings personal secretary. He was some kind of special demon; with some skills that were valuable to the missions the king did or went on. Botan wasn't really sure, but boy he was cute! Botan tried to look none stolen, but her heart was racing a mile a minute.

"Hey Aya what brings you here?" She asked making sure Hiei's mark was hidden form Aya site.

"I've got something for Koenma; it's a mission for your Urameshi team. And it's a big one, I sure hope you little demon friend…what's his name will be better by then." Aya said as Botan stepped aside and let him in. He then bent over the table, putting a file on the desk.

"H… Hiei" Botan said in a small voice. Aya turn to look at her giving her a big smile.

"Yeah that one, he's the fire demon right?" Botan heart raced, why they were talking about him! Why not something else? All she wanted to do was get Hiei out of her mind. It was time to take matters into her own hands.

"Yes that is him alright." She came to stand next to Aya. "Hey Aya can I ask you something?" Aya leaned down pushing his hair out of his face.

"Sure" He smelled good, looked good and when he was this close he made her knees go weak. She was like a crazed fan swooning for the movie star.

"I was wondering if you'd like to join me for coffee or something." She asked meekly

"No I don't drink coffee." He said as he turned to walk out of the door.

"Oh" Botan looked down at the floor and felt her heart sink.

"But how about I take you out to dinner tonight instead?" Aya was leaning on the door frame.

"Yes, that would be great!" Botan said with glee as he smiled that sexy smile of his. 'Ha ha Hiei I have a date! SO THERE! YOU CRAZY HORMONAL BASTARD! I AM NOT YOURS!' Botan thought as Aya said 'pick you up at 7, later' and then left.

"I think I might have found something Botan, but it won't be easy." Koenma said as he walked into the office. Botan went to his desk with wide eyes.

"What! What is it tell me! I'll do anything it takes." She half screamed. The toddler sweat dropped as his fairy girl shock his desk with excitement.

"You have to let him court you and try to win your heart. If he fails the mark will faded and you are free. The problem is Botan you have to be careful of what you do, Hiei could become so determined he might kill anyone that stands in his way of winning you over." There was silence so Koenma want on. "When you go back to Genkai's you must say to him 'You must win my heart' and Botan you have to give him the chase or it could get very violent very fast."

"Yea… I'll do that thanks sir for helping me. I better go back now." Botan left the room. 'Does he know I have a date? Could he be reading my mind even now?' Botan felt her skin crawl, at the thought. 'What if he gets violent when and starts to kill anyone that looks at me. Oh gods what am I going to do?'


	7. Hiei's dragon

A/N: thank you to all of my reviewers! I'm glad you like my story! Here's another chapter fresh off the press!

Chapter 7

Hiei sat up in his bed when he heard Botan's voice outside his door. She was talking to someone; Hiei could smell the strange man's scent through the door. 'Who is talking to my mate?' He growled as the door opened. She was alone and the scent of the man was still there. Hiei didn't like this at all as she closed the door and moved closer. The closer she got the stronger the scent got.

"Hiei I have come here to….Hiei you must win my heart." Botan stood firm on the ground, though she was horrified he was going to jump her and just take what he wanted, she stood firm.

Hiei's eyes widen as his inside turned. 'She dare ask such a thing of me?' He growled feeling dizzy and then he felt something new. His eyes widened in horror as he felt a familiar tingle in his arm. His anger was getting the better of his power. He was angry she had let another man close to her. He was anger she had challenged him to win her heart, but most of all he was angry because she was warring a scarf that covered his mark on her.

"Fine" He growled pulling her towards him with his mind and trying to control the dark power with him his arm. As she stood in front of his bed, Hiei ripped off the scarf off her neck. He hissed in her ear as he willed his power to stay with in him. "But who ever you new friend is better watch his back, because I am going to kill him when I find him." He felt his powers getting harder to control. "That is if he is doing anything more then talking to you." With that Hiei fled the safely of the cold room. Where his feet touched scorch marks remand. As Hiei thought it was safe… He prayed it was safe. He wasn't interested in killing any humans thank to this sickness. He fired the dragon of the darkness flame. The hungry monster tore through the woods and ate anything in it's path. Bringing down a mountain with ease as it went.

For those that could see it all happing, it looked like seven thousand bombs had gone off. As the dragon returned to Hiei, it called out to him. 'I have fed, now I rest until I feed again.' The words made Hiei mind raced with question. Never in all the time's he had use the dragon had it spoke to him, nor had it ever needed to feed. What had brought on the sudden change? Was it the cold making this all happen? Did he imagine it all? If he hadn't would it need to feed again soon?

"What is going on?" Was his last thought as he fell into a deep slumber.

(Back at Genkai's)

Yusuke was walking up the steps to his old bat of a master's house when he felt it. He knew Hiei's energy signal through and through. But it was different somehow, as if the power itself was alive. As Yusuke turned to look in the direction Hiei's power was coming from, he saw the dragon smashing into a mountain top. Even from miles away Yusuke could see its large jaws open as if it was eating.

"What the fuck is going on?" Yusuke started running toward it. The last time he had ran to Hiei side, he had been burned horribly. Fortunately Yukina could heal all his wounds and of course she did. But this time Yusuke wasn't so sure anyone would be able to heal him. That is if he lived long enough for anyone to find him.

As he ran toward Hiei, Yusuke wasn't at all surprised to see the rest of his team joining him.

"Sometimes I think Sortie is more trouble then he's worth." Kuwabara yelled it was his way of saying he hoped Hiei was alright.

"Let's just hope he's got that thing under control and it isn't going to eat us all!" Yusuke yelled back.


	8. The plant or your life

Chapter 8

Hiei opened his eyes to find he was not in the woods anymore. Sitting up he found that he had been moved back to the room his team mates had made for him. Though the room was empty Hiei could hear his friend's thoughts in his head as he moved about the room. He could also hear so many other voices it was hard to determine which ones he know and which he did not.

"This cold is getting on my nerves!" He snarled as he jumped down form his bed. Botan was gone form his room and she had taken the scarf with her. His insides tightened at the thought of her hiding his claim on her and dating another man. 'She is mine damn it!' As he got mad he felt his power rise. Knowing what happen last time he almost lost his temper he pushed the thought away.

"One problem at a time" He told himself as he shut his mind to the outside world. Once only his voice remanded he could start on the next problem. There were many problems for Hiei to over come. The next problem was where to begin with all his other problems. It was not easy but Hiei came to a decision.

'Kurama I need you to come to me now.' Hiei called out to his demon friend. The sprit fox wasted no time. He was in the room with Hiei, showing that he had not been vary far away at all.

"Yes Hiei what is it?" Kurama asked as he shut the door.

"I want you to supply me with kilvera." It was not a request and Hiei made sure Kurama understood that as he pulled his sword out.

"Hiei that would be dangerous, those plants can kill fire…" Kurama's eyes widened as Hiei drew blood from his throat. He had only picked Kurama's skin so a small cut like a paper cut appeared. It was to make the fox understand there would be consequences if he did not comply.

"Give them to me now." Hiei voice held a almost insane tone to it. Kurama know that if he did not give Hiei what he asked for his friend would kill him and perhaps others in his pursuit of the kilvera plant. Kurama bowed his head; there was no other choice. He had to give Hiei what he wanted. Once the fire demon had what he wanted he was gone. Faster then he had ever been before.

Soon Hiei had eaten one of the many kilvera plats he had received from Kurama and he was on the roof tops, but as he ran he heard the voice of his mate.

'Aya I am so glade you could make it!' She was talking to another male and that meant Hiei had some killing to do.


	9. drug trip

Chapter 9 NOT BETA YET!

Hiei jump down next to Botan's apartment. He could see Aya sitting in a chair on the far side of her living-room. His eyes filled with rage as he saw her walk into the room with a scarf around her neck. He would have jump though the window and killed her vaster, then of cause that what he wanted, but he had to win her over. 'Win her over hum' He thought as something want off in Botan kitchen. He remembered she had called it a phone. He strand to hear what was being said.

"Hello?.. Oh hay Kurama what can I do for… HE DID WHAT!... No where is he now?... What do you mean you don't know! He could get killed by taking those things! No I understand, Yes of cause I go look for him too…. Ok bye." Botan put down the phone.

"What was that all about Botan?" Aya asked as he got up form the chair.

"You remember Hiei right?" She know he did.

"Yeah, you said he had some kind of cold or something." Aya lean down so she could look him in the eyes.

"Yes, well it made him crazy. I guess he truanted to kill Kurama if he didn't give Hiei some kilvera plants and then he took off." She looked around Hiei ducked when she looked in his direction. "Oh Aya what if he has lost it and he's out there some where's killing people!" Botan looked horrified "He'd get the worst punishment and there would be nothing anyone could do to save him. And it wouldn't be fever at all, it not like he know what he's doing!" She started to cry, Aya put a hand on her shoulder. Hiei felt himself growling, but she was worried about him!

"Come on Botan let's go out there and look for him." Aya picked up the coats and hand her one. They where soon out the door and on there way to look for Hiei. Hiei was about to open his mind so he could read Botan's and watch her. He jumped on top of the building and then it began to malt ways as if it was made of snow.

And then there where so many colors, swirling and twirling around him. "Wow." He felt himself slip down on to the malting buildings and started to giggle (it a drug trip! Get over the giggling) There where pink elephants dancing around him and swing a song, he could not hear the words, but it did not matter.

Hiei reach out to the sky and yelled "I be a fire demonnn… I slay the pink elephants with tthisss sssorwdd." He then tried to get up but the melting building made it hard to do. Once on his feet he jump at one of the dancing elephants, but it disappeared. "Youi eleph…ponts are cowweds!" Then it got dark. Hiei could hear voice lots of voicing crying out in his mind.

One voice was loader then the others. It was Botan's voice thinking about him. His mate was worried for his safely. 'Oh Hiei where are you? Please be alright I swear I do whatever it takes to keep you happy until your better I swear it! Please just tell me where you are. PLEASE HIEI!' He thought as best he could at her.

'I be slayinggg the piiinky elefonts onnn daaa mmmmmm.' That was the best he could do with the plant taking full e-fainted on him.

(Somewhere with Aya)

"OH MY GOD!" Botan screamed as Aya and the other joined up in the park. Everyone looked at her. "He is toldy out of it he can't even think state! He just tried to tell me where he was but couldn't do it!" She was so scared that she stared to cry again.

"What he say?" Aya asked

"I don't really know something about slaying something on the something." Botan said

"That maybe a clue. If he is fighting his energy would be up right?" Kuwabara asked.

"No the plant he took was to keep his energy level down. It is messing with his system. He has no idea where he is nor does he know what he is doing. There is no way we can find in like this." Kurama said sadly.

"Maybe I can be of some help." Aya smiled. "I am a Kiven demon, all I need it something with his sent on it and I will know where he is with out even looking." Botan heart raced, but she known what she had to do.

"I have something with his scent on it Aya…. Come with me."


	10. A sweet end

As Aya landed on the roof top next to Hiei he sighed. The poor man was lying on his stomach trying to swim across the roof top. He was out of it, but he was safe form harm. Aya sat down next to him and tried to feel out his energy to find the cold that had stared this whole nightmare.

"Its gone, Hiei your cold is gone. No wonder you got high off this." Aya said as he took the rest of Hiei drug plants. He tried to feel out what had queried him, but could only find it had something to do with the dragon of the darkness. Helping Hiei to his feet Aya sighed once more.

'The one time I go on a date with a co-worker and I end up working. This is the last time a date a fairy girl.' He half grumbled as he helped Hiei walk it off. Once Hiei could make out words and had come around Aya had called the others to let them know what was going on.

"Hay Kurama, I got your friend."

"Good how is he?" The fox sound worried as he asked

"He's just fine, a little grumpy but I am told that normal." Aya smiled as he leaned against the railing.

"And his cold is it under control or is it out of control? There was some hasted in his voices.

"No his cold is gone .When he comes down for his high he'll be himself again. So everyone can calm down and go home. The nightmare is over." Aya replied soothingly.

"Alright thank you Aya I will let everyone know." Kurama hung up the phone, as did Aya.

"Alright Hiei your on your own. Your mate is down stairs whetting for you and I am out of the way. I have seen your claim and have back down. So you get yourself pulled together and I'll see you around." With that Aya left.

Hiei claimed down form the roof top as his cold was gone, so was his need to mate. It was over as Aya had said. It was all over. Hiei slipped in a window and sat in the chair for before. Botan walked out of the kitchen and jumped when she saw him.

"Hiei… I just got off the phone with Kurama he said you were alright." She robed at her neck as she took at set on the sofa.

"I am…myself still a little stoned, but that will be gone soon." He didn't look up at her. Even though his mating season was over he still felt drawn to her.

"Well I'm glade everything is alright." There was a long pause. "Hiei I am sorry about how I acted when you were sick." She got up form her set to come and stand if fort of him. She leaned down to give him a small hug.

His face begins to heat up as she hugged him. "Forgive me?" She whispered in his ear. Sending shivers down his spine.

Slowly he pulled her into his lap allowing her head to land on his shoulder. "My mate." He whispered as he placed a father light kiss on her cheek. He was happy to feel her cling to him and to see her smile. "You want to make it up to me?" again he whispered softly.

"Yes my Hiei I do." Botan smiled as she sat up.

"Do you have any strawberry sweet snow?"


	11. Mating a mate

A/N: I decided to add on to this story hope its still good…Oh and I kind of need a beta A LOT

Chapter 11

Botan moved to get off his lap and he did nothing to stop her, after all he wanted his sweet snow. She wasn't sure what had come over her just then. He was still Hiei after all was said and done. Sure she was happy he was ok after he'd given her quit a scare. She moved around the kitchen getting his food ready.

She wanted him to stay until his buzz wore off, but then he needed to go. She wasn't about to give him any loving of any kind. Yes she was sorry for upsetting him but not because she wanted to be his mate. It was because he was sick. An everyone knows a sick person does not make sane chooses. She hand him the bowl of ice cream feeling as if she should tell him after he had it Botan want up to her room.

She made sure to shut and lock her bedroom door. She wasn't going to leave her self open to attack so to speck. Taking a long hard look throw her pj's Botan found the most unreeling thing she could find and ugly too. A long bright orange flannel top and some sweat pants to mach. 'He's got to be done by now' She thought pulling up her sweat pants.

She made her way back to the living room to find Hiei was still there. His ice cream was not there anymore. Nor was the bowl she gave him witch made her wonder what he had done with it. "You come down off your high yet?" He nodded his head moving his hand over the front of his shirt. "Good, then I think it time you go." Botan said quickly turning form him to run to her room.

She made it two whole steps before he got hold of her. His voice was low as he pulled her towered him. "It is time for you to fulfill your promise." Botan found herself being pushed down on the sofa. Hiei moved over her like a wild animal going in for the kill. He was even licking his lips as he lowered himself down on her.

"NO!" She screamed shoving her foot in his chest to hold him back. "I said I was sorry about upsetting you, but that is it. I still don't want you. Now get away form me!" She used all her might to push him away. Hiei moved about a half an inch away form her. Botan was ready to fight though she know he would win she wasn't going to give in without putting up a fight.

Hiei didn't move he seemed to be thinking about what to do. He step back form her slowly looking her over. Razing an eye brow he moved in as quick as a whip. He was inches form Botan's face. "We're going to have to come to some kind of agreement woman. Because you are my mate like it or not and I need to mate you now." A twinge of damager enters his voice "I don't fell like fighting you the whole time or every single time we mate. It would be a wasted of energy for both of us. Make your choose on how you want to do this now or I will make it for you."

"Ok, ok just give me a moment to think, I need a moment to think." Botan said her voice quivering slightly. Hiei nodded his head stepping back form her. His blood red eyes never leaving hers. Botan know when Hiei actually chouse to spoke he meant business. Taking a deep breath Botan chase a plan of action. She knew no matter what she did she was going to end up in bed with the fire demon.

"Ok this is how it's going to work Hiei. When ever you chouse to mate me you will go to my bed room and what for me. I get 45 minuets to myself in the bathroom and YOU CAN NOT look to see what I am doing. This will give me time to get ready for are encounter." She stopped to see if he had anything to say, he didn't so she went on. "When I come out it's up to you to do whatever. Because I am going to be a dead fish. I will not touch you willingly. So you get in you get out and then you get out of my face. I won't do it any other way so don't even ask. AND NO ONE and I mean NO ONE can know about this!" She said sitting up on the sofa slowly making sure he wasn't going to jump her again.

Hiei only looked at her for a moment a small smirk appeared on his face. "Take your 45 minuets now women, all be whiting." He then disappeared up the steps to her room. Botan got up form the sofa making her way to the bathroom. She opened her medicine cadet and took out a small box of pills ladled birth control. Taking that day's pill Botan removed her clothing. She was going to make this as un-fun as possible for him. She sighed sitting down on the toilet to finger herself.

She closed her eyes imaging Aya's naked body doing things to her naked body. Once she was all turned on Botan got to her feet. 'Well let's get this over with.' She thought as she walked towered her bed room. Hiei was sitting on the bed warring nothing but a bed sheet. Botan made sure the door was shut, the cretins were closed and the lights were off, before joining Hiei on the bed. He was looking her over like a fresh peace of meat.

She lowered herself down on the bed laying back and spreading her legs to allow him compete access to her body. Hiei wasted no time becoming one with her. He didn't even check to see if she was wet. He just shoved it inside of her un-harmoniously. She bit her lip to keep form making a sound. For such a little man he was the biggest men to ever be inside her and it kind of hart as he moved in and out of her.

Botan closed her eyes concentrating on not making a sound. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing he made her scream with joy. She tried her best to block out the sounds of his heavy breathing and the feeling of his length move faster and faster with in her. It felt so good now that she had adjusted to him; it was making her toes crawl up and her eyes retread into her head. Still she lay motionless on the bed hold holding her breath to keep form moaning his name.

When he came Botan let out the breath she was holding. Were most men would have said something sweet or even cress her skin tenderly. Hiei did nothing more then dismount her and disappear. Of choose that is what they agreed append so she couldn't complain. She claimed out of the bed closing the window he had just left out of. She knew her life was in for a big change. Whether she wanted him or not she now had a secret lover. Not just any secret lover, she had the coldness, meanest, nastiest monster of all time slipping into her bed at night.

"I hated that….MOSTER"

SIX MONTHS LATER

Hiei closed the window behind him as he stepped into his mate's bed room. He could hear her down stairs watching TV. She watch that basted thing all the time, Hiei couldn't understand what was so interesting about the moving pitcher box. He opened the door looking down to see she was sitting on the sofa. He always watched her form the bedroom door. She wouldn't let him join her down stairs after all.

As he watched his mate laying down Hiei felt an odd feeling. He felt it when ever he looked at her. His heart would quicken just ever so slightly. He would find himself thinking about her through out the day. He'd image what it would be like to run his hands throw her long blue hair. Or hold her in his arms as he slept high in the tree tops. But she wouldn't let him find that out.

In fort of people she stayed as far away form him as possible. Sharing her smile with everyone but him. When alone Botan stayed in any other room, but the one he was in. That was until she decided it was time to join him in the bed room. When she finely did join him that smile was gone. She would shut down all together on him. She would simply make sure the door, windows and cartons were closed. Then she'd turn off the lights if any were on before she lay down on the bed.

Then that was it that's all she'd do, she wouldn't even look at him after lying down. It drove him crazy that his mate refused to enjoy anything he offered her. Closing his eyes Hiei slumped ageist the door frame. He wasn't just having trouble getting his mate to except him; he was also having trouble getting her pregnant. He mated her almost ever night and still nothing was happing.

What Botan didn't know was every night after she had fallen asleep he would slip back into her room and watch her, ever once and awhile he touch her belly hoping to feel a small power growing there. All he felt was her power raising and falling as she slept. Pushing the thought away Hiei decide to pick into his mates mind. He often wonder what she thought about before joining him, but he never checked because he was always hoping for something different.

Standing he looked down to see Botan was looking around. Opening his mind he listened to his thoughts. 'Damn it that monster is here again. Gods I hate him.' Hiei felt his stomach tighten at her thoughts. But he kept listening to what she was thinking. He couldn't help himself form listening father. A few moments later his mind was filled with images of his mate with other males. He closed off the link trying his hardest not to scream. He was filled with rage at what he had just seen and at the same time some part of him ached. As he removed his clothes only one thought crossed his mind. 'My own mate hate's me'


	12. Sharing with Shizuru

A/N: Sorry but this part of the story is going to be a little more dark. I'll try to add in some comedy when I see an opportunity, but there wouldn't be many. I am still looking for a beta. OH and I upped the rating just incase I started getting to…well you know Also CHAPER 10 HAS BEEN CHANGED! So go back and read it, I had to change the ending so it fit with the add on.

Chapter 12

Botan opened her eyes to the bright light. She rolled over to look at the clock finding it kind of hurt. 'Damn that man' for some unknown reason Hiei had been some what ruff with her for the past two weeks. He had taken to biting her while they were having sex and some times he'd dig his nails into her skin just to hear her scream. She couldn't understand why he had become so harsh with her, but she hated it almost as much as she hated him.

Claiming out of bed Botan looked over her shoulder to see her back. There were little cuts on her sides and a deep bite mark. 'Why is he being so harsh? Before he wasn't the kinds of lovers, but he didn't cut me or bite me.' She wondered as she opened her dresser looking for underpants and a bar. Finding a nice pink set she put it on tensing a little when the bite mark acted up.

She looked at herself in the mirror feeling quit inadequate. 'Why did he pick me anyways? I am not strong, I am not sexy and I am not mean! So what was it and why is he being so mean to me?' It was driving her crazy; she had once read that when fire demons pick a mate they become very protective of that person and would die of heart brake if there mate had even the tiniest of cuts. This wasn't true for her fire-ly little moister he seemed to enjoy inflicting pain on her.

Trying to shove the thoughts out of her mind Botan found herself a nice yellow top and shorts to match. She busied herself getting ready for the day. Once she was just about out the door her phone rang. It never failed she thought as she picked it up. "Hello this is Botan, who am I speaking too?"

"I know your little secret." Came an all too for-miler voice on the other end of the phone. Botan's heart came to a stop when she heard the word secret. She only had one secret she was hiding for the team and the rest of the two worlds. But how could Shizuru know she was sleeping with Hiei?

"Secret I don't have any secrets Shizuru." Botan laughed naively trying to hide that fact she was terrified someone know she was Hiei's little love toy.

"Oh come on Botan I've got it written down in my date book." Shizuru said in that voice of hers that could bring a grown man to tears. Botan couldn't understand what writing it in her date book would have to do with any thing. She stopped wondering when Shizuru want on. "In two days it's your birthday, don't try to lie to me."

"My birthday" Botan turned to look at the calendar on the wall. She let out a load laugh she had plum forgotten all about her silly birthday. "That's not a secret Shizuru I just forgot all about it." The women on the other end of the phone scoffed a little.

"What's got you so distracted you'd forget your own birthday….Or should I say _who_?" Botan didn't like the way she said who it was as if she was teasing Botan about her real secret. Of chouse there was no way anyone know about it. With Hiei's power of sight he wouldn't even look in her direction if someone was watching. That was one thing she was thankful for.

"There is no who, unless work has taken on the forum of a person. Witch is possible with a few spells, but a walking stake of files are not really what you would call a who more like a what the fuck." Both girls laughed at this. Feeling like she had the conversion under control Botan braved a question. "Why would you think there was a who?"

"I just had a feeling for about oh I don't know six months now that there was a man in your life you didn't want to share with the rest of us." Botan was a little studded she know Shizuru had really good in-site, but this was just creepy. "Sometimes I get the feeling it's one of the guys like Kurama or that little guy who hates everyone…His name alludes me at the moment, probably because I've never archly talked to the man, but it's just a feeling."

"His name is Hiei" Botan said to help the other girl out.

"Your secret lovers name is Hiei?" Shizuru asked she sound kind of serious, before Botan could say a word she heard another voice this one was in the back ground. It was Kuwabara's voice ringing out.

"WHO"S SECRET LOVERS NAME IS HIEI?" Botan felt her heart drop she had to say something.

"I don't have a lover" She yelled into the phone, but Shizuru being her oh so evil self didn't listen.

"Botan" She said Botan could tell by the way she said it she was smiling. Unfortunately for Botan there was a chorus of voices and she could pick out ever single one.

"WHAT NO WAY" Kuwabara yelled

"HIEI AND BOTAN I DON"T BELIEVE IT" Yusuke yelled

"Is this some kind of joke?" Kurama asked

"Isn't Hiei that mean little guy with the sword?" Keiko asked.

"SHIZURU TELL THEM YOU'RE JOKING NOW!!!!!" Botan screamed into the phone "My gods women I was just telling you the name of the man you couldn't recalls name!" The last thing she need in her life was the team even thinking for a moment she was with Hiei. She heard Shizuru make a little sound that said not yet in volumes. All poor Botan could do was listen on the other end of the phone.

"Yeah see Botan said she had forgotten her birthday and I asked her what or WHO had distracted her and she said her secret lover. Then I said I had a feeling she had a secret lover for about sixes months and it was one of you guys and She said his name was Hiei." Shizuru said it as if it was the truest of things.

"I DID NOT SAY THAT!!! I DID NOT!!!!!" She screamed hopping someone would hear her. There was no such luck as she hared the team saying Ah Hun. She just wanted to die even if Shizuru was just kidding the true of the matter was Hiei was her secret lover and he was mean! So mean if they teased him about it he'd become even more ruff in bed. "Shizuru please tell them you're joking now. If Hiei even thinks I like him he'll kill me I just know it." She pleaded with the other women.

"I never would have thought Hiei had a thing for Botan." Kurama said there was a long pass "Then again Hiei is an awfully hard man to read." Botan could just see everyone nodding there heads in argument to this. She herself would have nodded if she wasn't so upset at the time. Botan felt her heart skip a beat as it really finely dawned on her.

"He picked me out of all the women out there he picked me" Her voice was a little shakily because the fact was it scared the hell out of her. Botan's eyes widen as she realized what she had done. She hadn't meant to say it out load, but as soon as it crossed her lips it was to late Shizuru had hared it. "Please tell me you didn't hear that."

"I did" Her voice was low almost a whisper.

"Shizuru I….Please tell the others it's not true. Hiei….I … I am ashamed of it." Botan lowered her head looking down at the floor. "I promise I'll tell you about it, but I just can't stand the thought of anyone else knowing…" She began to cry she hated the thought just that much.

Shizuru breast out laughing as if she hadn't hard a word of what Botan said. "I was just kidding you guys. There is no way Botan would date Hiei." Through her tears Botan could hear everyone else laughing. As if it was the funniest joke in the world.

"You really had us going that time Shizuru." Kurama said through his laughter. The others said more or less the same thing. Botan just held the phone to her ear as tears ran down her face. Someone other then Hiei know her shameful secret. She wasn't sure she could face the other women now. It was just too shameful to even share with her closed friend.

"Give me half an hour and I'll be there." Shizuru whispered into the phone before it went dead. Botan put the phone down as if it were her life line. Slowly she walked to the front door and looked out. She half expected to see her hateful lover standing there glaring at her. She looked over the roof tops to see if he was coming. She just had this feeling he was close by and pissed off.

Closing the door she went to the kitchen snick to wash her face. As she washed a voice filled her head. "Why did you do that woman?" Of choose no day was complete without Hiei tormenting her.

'I didn't mean to it just happened' She said hoping he would drop it and go away.

'What are you going to tell that woman about us?' His voice sounded almost sinister. Botan crossed her arms and tried her best to sound unaffected by it. She didn't quit make it, but almost.

"What I tell her is none of your concern Hiei. This is girl talk not to be hared by the ears or in your chase eyes of men! Now don't you dare listen in or…OR I won't be so willing the next time you want to mate! YOU HEAR ME!" She yelled at him.

'Alright women no need to yell besides I am not the one who said it had to be a secret you are.' There was a long odd sort of pass 'I have to leave town for a few days. I'll be back in time for your birthday… I know humans and yourself have some kind of need to celebrate that day.' He sounded almost sad about leaving or maybe it was the celebrating she couldn't tell.

"Where are you going?" She asked feeling as if she had the right to know after all she did sleep with the man.

'Just south of here to_ Odapeg_. I am leaving so I won't be seeing you tonight or tomorrow night." He had told her without hesitation and she was utterly studied.

"Why are you going there?" She couldn't stop herself it was like a sickness or something. At first there was no reply then she hared him sigh.

'Meat me in your room I'll tell you then…. I am just a block away." Botan didn't question him any farther. She just went up to her room as she opened the door. Hiei popped in the window. He shut it behind him before looking at her. "Sit down."

She sat down on the bed awaiting his information. "There have been a lot of demons coming out of Odapeg saying the same thing. That there is an illegal death match being held in an underground tunnel."

"And your going to fine it and what?" Botan asked looking rather upset. Hiei wasn't the law binding type and that bothered her. One thing she had always imaged her lovers to be was law binding.

"I am going to join in and see what it is all about. Once I know then I'll decide what to do." Hiei said walking across the room to come and stand in fort of her.

"Why don't you tell Koenma and let the law take care of it?" She said meeting his deep glaze. "I mean you're already in a lot of trouble with the law as it is." A small smirk slipped over his lips.

"Worried about me women?" His hand reached up and slipped in to her hair. If he was any other man she would have thought he was flirting with her.

"Why can't you just obey the law just ounces?" He leaned in to let his noise ran over her check and neck. It sent shivers up her spine, he was being so gently.

"That's just not who I am women." He nibbled on her neck forcing her to move back on the bed with his body. She lied back as easily as butter goes on hot bread. Hiei moved on top of her moving his hands under her shirt. He stopped when his hands run over the bite mark he had left on her. He sat up and made a funny face. Not funny ha-ha, but funny strange.

Botan moved up onto her elbows getting a better look at his face. He seemed to be angry or maybe sad she couldn't tell with him it was just impossible. "I have to go now women" He moved in slowly his lips only inches form hers and she couldn't believe it when she felt the hope inside her that he'd kiss her. They had never really kissed before. There had just been that weird thing with the chicken and that one kiss on her cheek.

His surprisingly soft lips pressed gently ageist hers. She wasn't sure if he had known she wanted him to kiss her or if he had wanted to do it himself. All she knew as she closed her eyes was it was one of the nicest moment she had had with the man. She stilled hated him and didn't want to be his mate, but she was also still a women and when a hotly like Hiei kissed you, you were going to enjoy it no matter what. He moved away heading for the window as always.

"Just be careful, I don't need to hear you've been arrested again." He stopped to smirk at her. She wished she had his gift to look into other peoples minds, just so she could see just why he smirked at her that way.

"See you in two days woman… your friend is at the door." With that he was out the window. A loud knock came form down stairs. Shizuru had come to talk as soon as she could. Botan only hoped she wouldn't know she had just been kissing the man she was ashamed to be seeing. Botan opened the fort door to see the worried look on her friends face.

"Come in Shizuru" Botan said stepping aside to let the other women in. Botan looked to see if she could see Hiei's retreating forum as she closed the door she could not. The two women moved to the kitchen to have there little talk. Shizuru was the first one to speak.

"What exactly is going on Botan? I mean I know you're seeing that man, but why is it a big secret? Why are you ashamed of it? Why do you keep seeing him if you don't like him? And most of all why was he just here? I mean if this guy upsets you to the point you start crying …. Is he raping you?" Shizuru asked taking a set at the kitchen table.

"No….it's not like that." Botan said softly there was a time she had felt like it was rap, but she known it wasn't. Hiei had never once held her down or tied her up. He had of chouse said he would, but Botan didn't think he would because even the night he had threatened her he didn't hold her down. When she screamed 'no' he had backed off. Sure she had pushed him away first, but Hiei was stronger then her by far. He could have jumped right back on her to take what he wanted, but he hadn't.

"Then what is it like if its not rap? Because I really don't understand Botan." Shizuru voice was farm as she moved back in her chair to stare at the blue haired girl. Botan took a set closing her eyes to try and clear her mind. Botan looked at the floor after awhile unsure of what to say, she didn't have an answer for Shizuru, she didn't even have one for herself. "Ok then how did this all start?" Shizuru asked softly

"Well about six months ago He got sick…" Botan whispered

"I do recall Kuwabara saying something about that. Didn't the men get drugged up and go crazy?" Shizuru asked punitively as she ran a hand throw her hair.

"What happen was he got sick darning his mating season….Unlike human's demons have a season in witch they must find a mate. Kind of like an animal if they don't find one they can't mate for that year. Though some of them still do, but there not mating to make babies…" Botan was cut off

"It's just for the fun of it. I get it, so it was his mating season and he was sick then what?" Shizuru asked impatiently.

"He couldn't go out and find a mate because he was sick. I am guessing that is why he choose me. He even marked me as his mate." Botan should Shizuru Hiei clam on her.

"Couldn't you just say no or something?" Shizuru asked running a hand over the bite mark.

"No it's not like being asked on a date. A female can't turn down a male once she has been marked as his. She can ask him to win her over, but during that time the male can become very violent. If he even thinks another male is in his way of winning the female over, he might kill that other male to insure his winning." Botan stopped a moment pressing a thought. "I had done that to him and he went crazy. He attacked Kurama because he need a plant that would controlled his temper to keep him for setting the town on fire. Just so he could go see who my date was that night. He didn't care that he could have set the whole town on fire if the plant didn't work or he could kill himself. He had become told-ly reckless in his state of mind. For what Aya told me he was on my roof top so drugged up he was trying to swim a crossed it. I know after that I couldn't go on letting him try and win me over. Who know what else he could have done…Maybe even kill the team in his insanity to win me over."

"I knew he wanted the plant to control his temper, but I didn't know it was so he could come spy on you… Alright so he marked you as his because you were the only female he could get too. You challenge his claim; he went crazy while trying to insure his claim on you and then what? You said you know you couldn't keep letting him try to win you over for the safely of every male you came in contacted with." She smiled at this for some reason.

"I made a deal with him" Botan whispered thinking back on that night. She had been scared out of her mind trying to decide the best chose of action and all he could do was stare at her with those deep blood red eyes of his.

"What kind of deal are we talking about?" Shizuru asked the smile slipping away to be replaced with a look of worry.

"I … he…." Botan snuck lower in her chair. She felt Shizuru's hand on her back.

"It's ok take your time." Shizuru voice was softer as she lean forward to rub Botan's back. Botan felt hot tears fill up in her eyes as she sat there.

"When he wants to mate….He comes here to my bedroom and what's for me." Her voice quivered as she went on. "I get 45 minutes alone in the bathroom before I have to join him…." She sucked in some air trying to claim herself.

"Why 45 minutes?" Shizuru asked moving her chair closer so she could hug Botan.

"It's my time to prepare myself for him mentally and fiscally. I take the pill and and…."It was becoming harder to speck. "Touch myself…you know down there." She whispered not really wanting Shizuru to hear her say it.

"Ok… once you've prepared yourself then what do you do?" Her friend's voice was claim but filled with worry.

"I join him… We don't do foreplay he just …you know while I layer there. I don't even touch him, let alone look at him…Once it's over he leaves, he never says anything or touches me after word…witch is part of the deal… And lately he's been biting and screeching me while were doing…it." Botan had to stop for a moment to get a hold of herself. "Shizuru am scared of him… I never know what to expect… He doesn't talk to me and it's not like he's ever come over to just hold me. He's so cold and mean I… I just hate it because he won't open up to me. It's like having my own personal moister slip into bed with me." The tears over welled her as she cried. Her friend held her close rubbing her back softly.

"Botan do you want him to open up to you, too hold you in his arms and talk to you? Do you think if he did that for you it would make it better?" Shizuru asked softly

"Yes" Botan cried into Shizuru's shoulder "I feel so used so dirty… I hate him!" Shizuru rocked her back and forth.

"Why don't you tell him? Tell him you want him to stay then night and hold you. Asked him what he did that day. Maybe if you talk to him he'll talk back." It seemed logical to Shizuru. Botan sniffled as she sat up whipping the tears form her eyes.

"Do…Do you think he would?" She asked shaking all over.

"Couldn't hurt to try…Was he here just now to…" Shizuru asked trying to get an understanding of what told state of mind Botan was in.

"No…. It was strange this visited." Botan said slowly getting a hold of herself.

"Whys that?" Shizuru asked taking a napkin to whip off her shirt.

"He came to tell me he was leaving town for a few days, but he'd be back for my birthday… He even kissed me for the first time." Botan said letting the memory of his lips dance through her mind.

"Well that's a good sigh maybe he wants to be a little more open with you. After all he could of left without telling you and he sure as heck could of not kissed you." That was true Botan though getting up form her chair.

"I am still scared of him…I am scared of the thought of asking him to be more open with me… Hiei's not really the open, friendly or loving type. He's more of the closed off, angry murdering type." Shizuru got to her feet.

"You've got to give the man a chance Botan; He may just not know how to show you he cares. Men are like that a lot of the time and if what Yusuka said about him being a longer is true. He's more likely not even sure what he feels let alone how to expresses those feelings. Plus up to now you had a deal with him to take it and go. He probably thinks you don't care if he cares. You just want him to go away or something." Shizuru was right about that, she was right about all of it.

"I don't want to fall in love with him or anything like that. I just want to feel less used by him." Botan said looking up to her room.

"Then that's what you tell the man." For the first time scenes she had agreed to being his secret mate Botan felt like she had the right to ask him for more then he was willing to give her.

"I've got two days till my birthday…. HAY do I get a party?" She asked feeling much better about her lover then she had ever felt before.

"Of chouse you get a party, I got it all planed and who knows maybe your little lover with bring you a gift when he gets back." Shizuru joked and Botan laughed

"Yeah and then we'll hold hands down the street. Or no we'll make out in fort of people like we alchemy care for one another and it's not just because we were both backed into a corner and beaten with a stick!" It felt good to make fun of there relationship like this and with a friend no less. She and Shizuru spent hours talking about how she could ask Hiei to be more kind to her. It was around 4:30 when they decided to go out for dinner and plan a birthday party.

"Do you think he will come to the party?" Botan asked as they walked down the street

"I don't know maybe... What does her eat?" Shizuru asked waving down a taxi.

"I don't really know. I know he likes ice cream and he may or may not like chicken. I gave it to him once and well let's just say I ate more then he did and so did the floor."

"Well when you see him next time, ask the man 'what do you eat'?"


	13. rain

A/N: Still looking for a beta!

Chapter 13

Botan stud alone on her roof top watching the rain fall down form above. Smiling when the lighting lighted up the sky. She didn't know what it was about rain storms, but she loved to watch them. She could stand there for hours just watching or dreaming of flying up above. She heard someone land on the roof top behind her.

"What are you doing out here Woman?" It was Hiei returning early form his trip. She didn't know how she felt about this. After all she felt for the man was hate and some sort of friendship she didn't quit understand. Plus she had to ask him if he was willing to be more kind to her.

"I just love a good rain storm is all" She felt him come to stand beside her. "You're back sooner then you said you would be, did things go well?" He only 'hmed' at her question, it was quieted for about a minute before he said something more. "Women"

"Yes?" She asked as a per-tickly bright lighting blight light up the sky. She felt him moving a bit closer to her.

"I came here to mate" He said in a deep low growl. It was then Botan noticed how tenses he was. He seemed to be having trouble containing himself. His eyes seemed to burn bright and his power level kept flowcharting as he closed the gap between them.

"Is everything alright you seem a bit…Off" She asked not knowing just how off he really was. He took hold of her shirt ripping form her body and tossing it to the ground. Botan was so shaken by this she went to step away form him only to trip over her own two feet and fall to the cold wet roof top floor.

"I said I want to mate NOW!" She tried to pull herself off the ground only for her hands to slip on the wet roof top. She felt tries trying to make there way to her eyes. She fought to hold them back as Hiei grad hold of her leg and pulled her toward him.

"OK just let me…." He cut her off in a deep voice sounding like a wild cat crying out in the night.

"We're going to do it right here, right now. I am not whiting 45 minuets for you woman!" He then ripped off her paints as he moved in to take what he wanted. Botan now laid butt naked in the pouring rain. Felling as if everything she had hoped for would never happen. Looking up at Hiei she watched him through his cloths aside in her heart she know something was very wrong with him.

It was as if her quit little moister had been hit with some sort of spell. As she looked over his body she noted on his left shoulder a dark black spot. She couldn't be to sure, but it looked like a very punted lust spell. These spells could drive even the kinds, claims people to rap and murder there closed friends. A lighting blight light up his face and Botan could see in his eyes her little moister was trying his best not to hurt her.

Botan know that the best thing she could do for both of them was to let him have it. A fight could chase him to lose what little control he had. Taking a deep breath she laid herself out for him to take. His large manhood only took a moment to slam into her.

Closing her eyes Botan tried her best not to scream out. She knew her life could depend on it. She could fell Hiei's powers rising and falling. He was losing the battle as he fucked her wildly. She could hear his voice changing as he groaned and growled form above her.

She was afraid to look at him, believing his nails had gotten longer and his skin had gotten ruff. Slowly she opened one eye to look and see what was happing. As soon as she did she wished she hadn't. He had transformed into his demon forum. As her one eye looked at him 50 of his looked back at her.

Out of her whole life this was the most scared and horrified she had ever been. Hiei dug his claws into the roof top aching his back he rowed like a loin calling out in the night.

All of his eyes closed as he did this and Botan got a good look at his sharp jagged teeth. Before she could see or feel anything else her eyes rolled back and she fainted form fright.

_The next day_

The phone was ringing she could hear it. Grumbling to herself she turned in his arms to pick it up. As she held the phone to her ear she wondered why her side's hart so damn muck. "Hello" She said in a groggy voice trying to wake up a little more. She didn't even open her eyes.

"Hay girl it's Shizuru sorry to wake you I was just wondering if you planned to come to your birthday party or not." Shizuru voice was teasing

"What time is it?" Botan asked trying to sit up but she felt as if someone was holding her down. His arms where too tire around her.

"It's almost noon…Girl what did you do last night to be sleeping this last? What did you go out and do some pre-party partying?" Botan had to think a moment before it all came flooding back to her. Her eyes snapped wide open and she looked down to find Hiei had himself wrapped around her. "Botan you there?... Hello?"

"I… I got to go Shizuru; I'll see you in a little bite." Botan hung up the phone before trying to push Hiei away form her. He was back to normal it seemed as his skin was no longer green and the man was fast asleep. "Hiei wake up" She snapped still being unable to get him to let go of her. He mumbled before opening his eyes to look at her.

At first neither one said a thing as they looked each other over. Then he smiled and reach out a hand touching her stomach he whisper softly "_kodomo"_


	14. Window of love

A/n: BETA PLEASE!

Chapter 14

Botan had been in a dazes for a week. She was so deep in shock Hiei had to stop her for walking into traffic several times. It was like her whole world had come to a screaming holt when Hiei so simply told her she was pregnant. All she could do was keep telling herself over and over again that she was pregnant.

As she walked up the street to Shizuru house Botan felt her stomach turn. She wasn't looking forward to there get together. She had gone to her birthday party only to sit in the kitchen the whole time and zone out. She just bray made small talk without drawing unwanted attain to herself as it was. So far none of the guys had picked up on the change with in her, but that wouldn't last. As for Hiei well they hadn't said anything to one another scene he uttered that one word, but he hadn't left her side either. He seemed to be watching out for her and whiting for her to say something or think something about the baby.

"Hay Botan what up" Called a voice form behind her. It was Kurama on his way to school no less. She hadn't even felt his power let alone heard his voice as she walked up the street. Stopping Botan tried to clear her thoughts enough to make small talk with her red haired friend. She wasn't so sure she could pull it off much longer before someone asked her about the fact she was pregnant.

As he got closer something washed over his face. He looked utterly taken back by something. Botan felt her skin shiver as he slowly looked up at her. His all well to knowing eyes précising into hers. She know it was coming, but she was hopping it wouldn't be so soon.

"Botan...Are you alright?" He seemed unsure of himself witch Kurama never was. Not wanting to talk about it. Botan put on a smile gave a little laugh and bounced on her feet.

"Of course I am silly" She tried to acted like she didn't know. It was her only hope of getting out of this unwanted talk. "Why would you ask such a silly thing?"

"Um…Well…Its just you seemed kind of distracted is all." He said kind of lamely still unsure of himself. "Were you off too?"

"I am spending the day with Shizuru." She got a big goofy grin on her face "Shouldn't you be on your way to school young man?" He gave a naives laugh as he came to stand next to her.

"Yeah, but I can walk you to Shizuru's house first if you'd like." He said placing a hand on her shoulder. She knew he was only doing this to get a better feel of her and the baby's power energy. Worried he might somehow feel it was Hiei's she stepped away form him.

"No that's alright I'll see you later." She then turned tails and ran form him. She didn't look back for she was to afeard he might still be there. She didn't even know if it was possible for one to known who the father was without being told, but she wasn't about to find out. As she got to Shizuru's house Botan felt a little dizzy. She stopped running long enough to lean on Shizuru front door.

She didn't get to lean long before the door opened and she fell inside. "Botan please do come in" Shizuru said jokingly before helping her to her feet. "You look awful girl" She said holding nothing back as always. She helped Botan to the sofa before going back to shut the door. "So are you going to tell me what's going on or are we going to spend the whole day making lame small talk again."

"It's all happing to fast." Botan said as if that would explain everything. Her big pink eyes locked with the eyes of a photo of Shizuru. It was a close up of the womens face that made her look lonely.

"Ok… do you mind telling me what is happing to fast?" There was a long pass making the dime room seem creepy. "Have you talked to Hiei about being more loving?"

"No…" Botan whispered she hadn't talked to Hiei paired.

"Why not?" Shizuru was slowly digging her way into Botan's mind. It was only a matter of time before she broke though. "He's been back for a week and you said he visited nightly, so what's holding you back form asking?" Maybe it had been her little run in with Kurama that had made Botan crack so quickly under question. Or maybe it was the timing of the whole thing. All Botan knew was once she opened her month to say 'he does' it all came purring out like a waterfall.

"So Hiei knows?" Shizuru asked coming to sit next to Botan. The blue haired women shock her head yes. She felt like crying, but didn't have the energy to do it. "What's he think about this? Or do you not know?"

"Shizuru I don't even know how I feel about this." She huffed before flopping to one side so her top half was lying on the sofa. "I wish I could just hope a train to anywhere's, just so I could get away for a few days and you know come to trams with it. Without having too worry about facing everyone. Just like a week of pure freedom before coming back and saying hay guy's guess what I am pregnant and you'll never believe who the father is!"

"So why don't you?" Shizuru asked it more or less like she was telling Botan to do it.

"One word" Botan said closing her eyes "Hiei" Shizuru tilted her head to the side.

"What about him?" She didn't seem to know Hiei had become her little watch dog.

"If I go he would follow. He may not show his face, but he'd be there watching me. Scene we found out he hasn't left my side really… Shizuru I would beat 100,000 yen

He's outside right now listening to us." Botan turned her head to look out the window. She was expecting him to be there, he wasn't that she could see anyways. "If I went I'd like to go without him. Just so I could think without him peeking into my brain. I know he does it all the fucking time! And it drives me crazy there is no keeping anything form that man I could just scream."

"That's sounds like a probable…Why don't you ask him to stop it?" There she goes again acting as if Hiei was like any other man and doing the simples things like asking him to not do something would make a different.

"HA! Oh I could ask that man until I was blue in the face it wouldn't change a damn thing. Besides he's in my head so much he probable already knows I want him to stop it and he just doesn't care. If I had a …" Her communicator went off causing Botan to stop her rant. "Hello" She said after flipping it open.

"I got a mission for your team Botan" It was Koenma as always, he wasted no time in filling Botan in on the details, but he did seem to be acting kind of strange. Of choose Botan knew her boss was strange to begin with.

"Ok I'll fill them in ASAP" Shizuru hit Botan in the arm and lipped 'you can't go you got a baby to think of remember?' Botan smacked her head she had forgotten. "Ah…Koenma sir I have a kind of problem sir…" Botan said making her boss raise an eye brow "See the thing is I can't go… I um…well what I am trying to say is…" Shizuru graded the little compact

"She is pregnant" Koenma fell out of his chair with a thud.

"Shizuru!" Botan screamed as she graded for the little pick devices. Taking it in her left hand she glared at her girlfriend.

"What you were going to tell him, I just helped you out is all." Sighing Botan turned back to her boss who was making his way to his chair.

"Is this true Botan?" He asked as he pulled himself together.

"Yes sir, but I was planning to keep it under wraps for a while longer… I haven't really gotten to the point of accepting it yet. So if you could not tell anyone I would really be grateful sir." He nodded his head

"Just one thing Botan" Koenma said reaching to turn off the channel.

"Yes sir?" She was a little hesitant of the lingering question.

"Who is the father?" He asked what everyone was going to ask as soon as it was out in the open and Botan didn't know why she said it, but she did. As soon as she uttered his name she watched her boss go in to convolutions.

"Hi…Hi…ei...ei…h…i…e...i…" She started to close the channel when he graded his heart breathing heavily. The last thing she saw was him grading hold of his desk and huffing out "OH DAER GODS"

"That went well don't you think?" Shizuru said with a big shit ass grin on her face. Botan throw a pillow at her smacking the women point black in the face. Her friend let out a load laugh as it fell into her lap. "If that's how your boss is going to take the new, I can just see the guy's now."

_That night_

Botan laid in bed going over her meeting with the boy's. Yusuka, Kurama and Kuwabara all stared at her knowingly. As were Hiei on the other hand didn't even look in her direction. She had been very thrown about what was need to be done on this mission. Of cause she didn't think any of them heard a single word of it because they were whiting for her to tell them the new.

She wasn't readily to do that because she wasn't sure what she was going to say when they asked the big question. After seeing what happened to Koenma she wasn't about to blurt it out again that was for damn sure. At the end of the meeting the three boys tried desperately to get Botan to let them help her. They asked her over and over again if they could walk her home or if she need anything, Kuwabara even asked if she wanted to be carried home. As for Hiei he didn't even look up form the tree he was napping in when she said good night and walked away.

She wasn't sure what that meant really, but it was as if he was trying to upset her. It had been the first time he didn't watch her like a hawk or follow her ever step and as upsetting as it was, it was also kind of nice. She wasn't being followed by him and his very cold shadow. It was almost freeing in away.

The boys would be leaving with in an hour and then she could relax some more. She'd have a few days to herself. To come to some sort of diction on what to do. She knew she was going to keep the baby; it was more of deciding what to do about her relationship with Hiei. He was the father after all and that meant the men was entitled to be apart of the child's life. Witch also meant he wasn't going to go away any time soon.

There was a sound form outside her window. Sitting up she saw Hiei standing there, he looked as if he hadn't planned for her to see him. Something about his eyes seemed longing. Botan got up and walked to the window to unlock it and let him in. She always kept it unlocked for him, but scene he was going away she thought to lock it tonight.

"Hay" She whispered softly to the man cracked on her window ceil. He didn't say anything as always he just leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. It was kind of nice as he ran a free hand throw her hair. Pulling back just a little to rub his noise ageist hers. "Why don't you come in?" She breathed out softly taking hold of his right arm.

"Hm…I just came to make sure you'd be alright while I was gone." His voice was soft as if filled her ears. And she couldn't help the small smile that slipped over her lips.

"I'll be fine." She whispered before leaning in to kiss him again. When she pulled back he looked at her for a long moment with worried eyes.

"Why Hiei are you worried about me?" She meant it as a joke because the men had never once worried about anyone, but his sister before. He moved back in letting her feel his warm breath on her skin. He didn't say a word as he left a trail of kisses down her neck. It was as if he was having trouble saying 'no' or maybe 'yes' she couldn't be sure.

"I'll be back soon women." He said softly kissing her one more time before taking off into the night sky. She watched him go feeling a little bit better about there relationship. Sure it wasn't love she felt for Hiei, but at that moment it wasn't hate either. It was more of a warm fuzzy feeling. Closing the window Botan went to bed pulling the cover up to her chin she found it hard to sleep at first because she know he wasn't out there watching over her, but after a while sleep found her.

_The next morning_

"Botan get up" A voice whispered in her ear. She mumbled sleepily putting her hand out to push whoever it was away. "Come on girl get your pregnant butt out of bed" Shizuru yelled in her ear. That got her up quit fast; she looked around the room to find her girlfriend holding out a suitcase to her. "Keiko is down stairs and the train is whiting, so get your butt a moving."

"Wha...What?" Botan asked rubbing her eyes. Shizuru tossed the suitcase on the bed.

"We're going on a trip just like you wanted and Hiei is miles away so there is no way he can follow you. Just in case he is listening to your mind I'm not telling you were where going we're just going. Now come on girl get a move on!" Shizuru said pulling open Botan closet and throwing thing into the suitcase. Getting to her feet Botan pulled open her dresser draws.

"He came to see me last night before he left." She said shoving anything and everything into the bag, before finding something to ware for herself.

"Oh yeah what did he want a roll in the sack?" Shizuru said grading Botan's hair brush and running it throw Botan hair.

"No he just went to see if I'd be ok while he was gone." She smiled "He kissed me good bye too."

"Well wasn't that sweet" Shizuru said in a mocking tone. Botan know she was just messing with her after all that what she like about the women. No matter what the satiation she could always find a way to pick fun at you.

"Shizuru I think he might archery care about me." Botan said so softly the other woman almost didn't hear it.

"You know Botan I think he does."


	15. Alone in her home

A/N: Needs a Beta no joke, sorry for this, but there won't be an update for last a week. I am going on a V-K!

Chapter 15

Hiei hadn't seen his mate in four days and it was driving him nuts. He had been reckless through the whole mission just so he could get back to her and his kodomo sooner. As he and the team enter town limits he opened his mind to find hers. He felt hundreds of mind but none of them were his mates. He knew he was in reach of her mind it was just a matter of time. There was a chase she was sleeping no chase to worry.

"I am going to call Shizuru. See if I can get her to come get us with the car." Kuwabara said pulling out his cell phone. Hiei stopped to listen, his mate liked the women Shizuru she maybe with her somewhere he thought, keeping an eye on the loud oaf out of the corner of his normal eyes. "That's odd she's not picking up at home or on her cell phone."

"I'll try Keiko see if Shizuru is with her." Yusuke said taking the phone and trying it. Hiei heard it ring at lest ten times. Before Yusuke hung up and tried a different number again there was no answer. "Hm, nothing… Maybe there with Botan" He dialed the number and it too got no answer.

"Try here compacted" Kurama suggested as Kuwabara and Yusuke exchanged naive's looks. Hiei felt naives himself he still couldn't locate his mates mind. He widen his screech looking for Shizuru and Keiko minds as well he couldn't locate them either.

"Nothing, I don't know about you guys but I am getting a little worried here." Yusuke said flipping his phone closed. "Hay Hiei can you get a hold of the girls?" He yelled up to the fire demon. Hiei jumped to the very top of the tree removing his bandanna. Using his third eye he scanned the city hoping to see at lest one of the three women. There was no sigh of them anywhere. He did however see his sister was just fine.

He recovered his eye feeling a deep twinge of worry. Looking down at the three men looking up at him he shock his head 'no' He wonted nothing more then to run to his mates house and find out what had happened to her, but he wasn't so sure he should let on he was worried about her. She did make him process to keep there mating a secret after all.

"Let's hot foot it to my house, it's the closest." The oaf said as they began to run toured the city. Hiei had to keep himself form bolting ahead of them. He was worried about his mate and there very newly conceived kodomo. He hadn't wanted to leave them, but he knew if he didn't his teammates would wonder why. It was hard to take care of them and do what she wished at the same damn time. He only hoped she would decide to at lest tell the team it was his kodomo when she made any kind of choose about that. Because coming up with reasons why he watched over the child were going to be rather hard.

Growling he picked up the paces just a little more it wasn't enough to lose his teammates, but it was enough to keep him form screaming. He touched down in Kuwabara back yard to find the house looked empty. A few moments later the other three joined him. "Nothing seems out of the order." Kuwabara said opening the door to his house.

One by one the filtered into the house as soon as they enter they saw the note hanging out the refrigerator. Kuwabara leaned over it and read it aloud as if no one else could read the damn thing. "Guys Keiko and I decided to take Botan on a trip. She said she needs a brake form things the other day and we thought this would cheer her up. We'll be back as soon as are money runs out, Shizuru"

"Fucking A all that running to find out they took a road trip." Yusuke growled pulling the note off to read it for himself. All of the sodden there was a long empty pass. Hiei knew they were all thinking it, but no one was voicing it. He slowly back out the door before someone voiced it and he had to be apart of it. As he got to the door frame Kurama opened his month "Who do you think the father is?" Hiei took that moment to bolt form them knowing they weren't looking so it was save.

With in moments he was far away form them and the question he was not aloud to answer. He landed on his mates window ceil pulling it open and hoping inside Hiei sighed. Her room was a mess for once; it looked like she left in a hurry. He took a set in a large chair in the cover of the room. At first he just sat there watching the door, but after an hour Hiei began to feel lonely.

He got up removing his weapon, shoes and coat. He took a blanket and her pillow off the bed tossing them in his newly clamed chair. He looked around the room for something that smelled like his mate. Next to the bed was a stuffed animal he had see his mate snuggle with many a night. Taking it off the floor he made himself at home in the chair. He would stay there until his mate returned and when she did he was going to give her a home coming she wouldn't soon forget.


	16. In his arms

A/N: You're what is over I am back form V-K and ready to rock your reading world. Of chouse you'll have to read this first lol… Ok so we left off with Hiei napping in a chair and the boy's asking the question Hiei can't answer and now on with the story.

Chapter 16

Botan sighed as she placed her bags next to the front door. The trip to Tokyo had been wild she had flirted with all kinds of man and wore cloths she would never were. She had song with the girl and danced with the men that tried to pick her up. It was as freeing as she had wished, but she never lost site of why she had gone. It had been yesterday when she had made her chose on what to say about the baby's father. She had tried it out on Keiko to see how well it would go over. At first Keiko was horrified at the story Botan had told her, but after she told the girl it wasn't rap she seemed to claim down. She now know when she told the boy's the story to make sure that was the first thing she told them, because if they thought it was rap they wouldn't what around for her to tell them the rest of the story.

Smiling Botan walked up to her room to get some Pj's before taking a bath. It was already 9:30pm and she was so sleepy if she didn't smell so bad she'd just crawl into bed and call it a night. As she opened the door her eyes fell a pone the small man sleeping in her corner chair. Hiei was holding her little stuffed elephant Mar close to his chest. As Botan stepped closer to Hiei she was over whelmed with a vial smell. He stunk so freckling bad it made her stomach turn. She graded her noise and breathed out 'Dear gods that's awful!" Hiei's head shoot up as the words left her lips. His eyes lucked with hers as he saw her standing there. Jumping to his feet he moved towards her reaching out for his mate. Botan throw a hand out to stop him form coming any closer. "Stop right there!" He stopped to look at her with large concerned eyes. "Hiei you wreck! YOU NEED A BATH NOW!" She graded hold of his hand with one hand holding her noise with the other she lead him to the bathroom.

Her little monster didn't look to happy about taking a bath as he folded his arms over his chest and 'hmed' at her. She leaned over the tub putting the stopper in and turning on the hot water. Hiei liked heat so giving him a cold bath would be a bad idea. Deciding to make use of the bath tub Botan add some bubble bath that smelled like roses and some sea salts for the enjoyment of it all. She stud up to look at Hiei who was glaring at the bath tub as if it were an evil demon getting ready to attack him. Trying her best not to laugh at him Botan reached out for his scarf. "Alright take your cloths off Mr. and hand them over. I am putting them in the washer to be cleaned while we take our bath." He stopped glaring at the tub to look at her with shock written all over his face. She began to remove her cloths allowing him to watch her. It most of done something to him because she felt his hand brush over bare bottom when she bent over to take off her underwear.

Taking her cloths up in her arms she put her hand out for his. She couldn't believe it when he seemed to go shy on her. He even bushed a little as he removed his cloths somehow this was making him all too human and Botan would change it for the world. She liked seeing him blush as he removed his shirt and paints slowly handing them over to her. As if he thought she was making some kind of joke he couldn't quit understand yet. Botan did as she had always done and looked away when he was fully naked she turned the water off to make it less obviously of what she was really doing. Brushing passed him she whispered "Get in I'll be right back." With in minutes she had put the cloths in the washer and head back to him. She wasn't taken back when she saw Hiei was standing in the tub unmoving. Smiling she stepped in behind him leaning down to whisper in his ear. "Sit down" He growled as he sat down in the warm water slightly hissing as the bubbles brushed over his skin.

She sat down behind him picking up a wash cloth she began to wash herself. Hiei did nothing but sit there making some sort of sound she couldn't describe, but could tell it was a very unhappy sound. Smiling she run her free hand over his back to see what he would do. He moved into her touch making the gap between them smaller. He turned around to face her uncrossing his arms he reach out his little hand to touch her belly. Botan was no fool she know he was checking to make sure his kodomo was still there. That was probably what he had tried to do in the bedroom before she stopped him. His next move was to lick the bite mark on her neck he had left so many months ago. He began to sniff her and she know why, he was making sure no other male had touch her it only took a second for him to growl at her.

Botan sighed as she felt him nip at her neck to remind her she belonged to him. She guessed the only reason he hadn't noticed before was because he had just woken up. Taking the wash cloth she ran it over his back, frankly she didn't know what to tell him. He was a very jealous man after all and finding out she had danced with lots of males would probably piss him off beyond believe. He nipped at her again when he smelled yet another male. Thinking maybe it would be best to tell him something instead of being nipped at for the rest of the night she whispered in his ear. "You know I didn't do anything with them, but dance and I didn't think that would bother you." His reply was yet another nip at her neck as she ran the wash cloth over his body. It hadn't really dawned on her how long he had whetted for her to come home. After about ten more nips he was angry and showed it by biting down on her mark.

'Mine woman' she heard him hiss in her mind as she bite her lip to keep form screaming. She had to do something to keep him for becoming valiant if for no other reason then the unborn child she was carrying. She lowered her head so her lips touched the base of his neck kissing it softly. She felt him stiffen in her arms that had never stopped washing his body. His head tilted to the side allowing her free range over the area. She dropped her hands feeling he was clean for the most part; she kissed up and down his neck and shoulder choosing him to moan softly. Once she knew he had claimed down she nipped at his neck once or twice just to give him a trill. Sitting up start to look at him she heard or she thought she heard him whimper in disappointment. Why he did it she wasn't quit sure after all she hardly understood a single thing the men ever did.

"So I knew what I am going to tell everyone about the baby." She said trying to keep his mind off the smell of the other males on her skin. She washed herself as she spoke his eyes never leaving hers. He was listening closely to her every word. After all this was the first time she admitted to him there even was a baby. "I decided to be 85 percent truthful about it." She reached out to touch his bandana he only took it off when he need to. His hand took hold of hers before she could get the small scrape of clothing wet. "It isn't going to be easy you know."

"What exactly are you going to tell them women?" His voice was softer then it had ever been before. Even his touch made her quiver slightly in a more excited kind of way. Of choose there was no need for that kind of touch now that she was with child. Getting hold of herself she cleared her through.

"I am going to tell them first and foremost I was willing to do it to help you." He closed the space between them to nibble on her neck tenderly. It made her toes curl as he gave her affection like he had never done before. All she wanted to do was close her eyes and enjoy his touch. She pushed that idea away as soon as it entered her mind. "I am going to tell them you were hit with a potent lust spell and had came to me looking for help. You know like looking for an antidote. But by the time you had got to me you were to far gone for the antidote to work, so I agreed to do what was needed to keep you for killing and/or rapping anyone." She stopped to see if he had any objection, witch he didn't so she want on. "I don't plan on letting them know about any other night we spent together. I still don't like the idea of people knowing about us. This way it seems to be a one time thing. This way it's a story we can both be happy with." Hiei nodded his head in argument as he moved back form her.

"I don't think it will be wise to let anyone outside the team know." Hiei said as he got up form the tub. Botan covered her eyes to keep form seeing his naked body. He used his sprit energy to dry himself before taking a towel to cover himself. Botan knew he only did it so she would look at him. "You can look anytime you want women I am yours after all." He hissed slightly before leaving the room. Botan wasn't sure but she could have sworn he sounded upset with her for turning away every time he was naked. She grade a towel and dyed off before going to throw there cloths in the dryer. Hiei was in the living room sitting on the sofa and glaring at the wall.

Botan walked cautiously over to him something was bothering him. Many things bother him of chouse but right now it was something she had done. Not knowing if it was the men she danced with, the story she planed to tell, the parts she planed to not tell or her hiding her eyes or something else she was unaware of all together she wasn't sure. Sitting down next to him she let her hair fall in her face. Hiei didn't move and finely after everything else had happened it dawned on her. "Just how long have you been whetting for me to come home?"

"Five days" He said in a flat tone that made it seem less impressive then it really was. Botan just sat there in aw at his answer. Never in her life had anyone done anything so loving. She moved a crossed the sofa to slip in to his lap. His arms were still flowed over his chest and his blood red eyes glared at her soft pink ones. She lend down pacing a soft kiss on his lips.

"It's going to be awhile before those cloths dry while don't you spend the night." She whispered softly before slipping off his lap to claim the steps to her room. It didn't take long for him to follow her up the stairs. In her room she removed her towel tossing it on the floor she turned to look directly at him. "Well you can't ware that?" She said pointing to the towel. He removed the towel and she didn't look away. She allowed herself to look at the man she had been sleeping with for so long. What she found was he was gorgeous form head to toe and she couldn't help but admire the dragon tattoo or what look like a tattoo on his left lower arm. She nodded her head before slipping into the bed. Hiei slid in behind her placing and arm over her body so his hand could rest on her belly. She didn't know why but he liked to touch her there more then anywhere else's. Closing her eyes Botan let sleep find her tomorrow was the big day and she'd need all the rest she could get.


	17. telling the team

A/N: So TaigaOokami and Inubaki I hear you've been checking everyday and sometimes every hour for an update. Well I hope this is fast enough for you here is chapter 17.

Chapter 17

Botan opened her eyes to the site of a white wall. She smiled when she felt Hiei's arm still around her waist and his teeth in her shoulder. He wasn't biting down hard or anything. He just simply had a hold of her shoulder gently with his teeth. His soft body was pressed closely to hers and his warm breathe warmed her shoulder. Botan kind of liked the way he felt ageist her at that moment. It was a shame she had to get up and go meet the team to tell them who daddy was. Of chouse she had to get out of daddies grip before she could do anything. Slowly she turned around to face him witch whack him up. She smiled at him and he just simply looked at her with those eyes that could scare away the meanest of demons.

"Morning" she whispered softly before kissing his lips. He only smirked at her before sitting up and looking around the room. Botan hated it when he didn't talk back to her. Sitting up herself she asked him a question she had been meaning to ask him for weeks and it was such a question he couldn't just answer with a 'hmff' or 'I don't care' at lest she hoped anyways. "What do you like to eat?" Hiei didn't say a word he just slipped out of bed and made for the door. Botan flopped back on the bed with a heavily sigh. It was like pulling teeth to get him to talk to her.

"I hate meat." She sat up to look at him as he stood in the doorway with a smirk on his face. "I eat it when I can't find what I like to eat. Witch is fruits or vegetables and sometimes walnuts." With that he walked out of the room and down to the kitchen. Botan just sat there for a while. She had never once thought Hiei could be a vegetarian. He just seemed like the meat loving type with all his scary-ness. Shacking her head she claimed out of bed and got dressed for the day. When she was almost done Hiei walked back into the room fully clothed. He picked up his sword and headed for the window, stopping to look at her he whispered. "Are you sure you want to tell them?"

"Yes" She said tucking in her shirt as she walked over to him. "It's better to do it now then later, the longer I what the harder it's going to be to explain things to them." She ran a hand throw his thick wirer-y hair. He nodded his head as he opened the window to leave. Botan took hold of his arm before he could hopped into the window. He looked at her over his shoulder and she smiled. "What no kiss?" She asked co-lay he smirked that sexy smirk of his before kissing her softly and taking off into the city wordlessly as always. She watched him go as she closed the window it was only 6am at that time. In two hours she would be at Shizuru house telling the team about her '_one night stand'_ with Hiei. Sure it was only 85 percent true, but the whole truth was just so shameful.

(Two hours later)

Botan knocked on the door holding her breathe. Shizuru answer in her nightly, she looked piss ass drunk. "Why do we always do this shit so early in the fucking morning?" She then smiled a little and lit a cigarette that was hanging form her lips. Stepping aside she let Botan in to see everyone was there whiting for her. All three boys looked at her with naives exasperations on there faces. She walked slowly over to the kitchen table were they all sat and took a set. "I am going back to bed unless you think you need me Botan."

"No Shizuru go ahead I got this, but I would like to talk to you when you do get up." The other girl nodded before disappearing into her bedroom. Now she was alone with the three boys. Each one wanting to know the same thing, each one looking at her in away that made her stomach fill with butterflies and each one ready to jump to there feet to kick some ass if it was need. She looked the boys over trying to determent witch one was going to be the most stud. It was a hard call, but she put her money on Karamu scene he was Hiei best friend.

"Let's get on with it already." Yusuka said when the quit finely got to him. He was never the kind for patents. When he wanted to know something or have something nothing would stop him form getting what he wanted. Botan tried her best to smile but it was too hard. Deciding her best bet for doing this was to stare at Karamu because he had the kinds eyes Botan did so. He seemed to fidget under her stare, but said nothing.

"I know you all already know I am pregnant that's no big secret. I knew you knew when Karamu meat me on the street the other day and gave that look your all giving me right now. The thing you all want to know is how it happened and who the father…is. I got to tell' a it's not going to be easy to tell you this." She felt a soft hand on her shoulder Kuwabara had moved a little closer to try and make it easier for her. "First let me make this very clear it was NOT rap. He was in trouble he need my help so I WILLING helped him."

"What kind of trouble could…doing that help?" Kuwabara asked softly as the other two boys exchanged looks. Karamu could have told him simply enough, but Botan was telling the story so she had to explain it to him.

"I don't know who or how or what exactly happened all I know is he was hit with a very strong lust spell. The kind that could drive the kinds of people to rap and murder there best friends. He had come looking for an antidote you knew because I always have that sort of thing on hand, but by the time he got to me he was to far gone. It wouldn't have worked if I hadn't of done what I did he probably would have rapped or killed someone. He was still in control when he got to my house, but just barley I could see it in his eyes he was losing the battle. I had to help him for the sack of the people in this town. If he had lost it who knew what could have happened."

"Did this guy hurt you?" Yusuka asked softly it was a question she had chase to lie about. Hiei had hart her, but not to badly and he hadn't meant to, he just wasn't himself that night.

"No he didn't hurt me, scared me to death because I thought he was going to lose it and kill me, but he didn't…He was…very careful not to hurt me, I think he put all his will power into that after I agreed to…you know…" She stopped looking at Karamu to look at the floor. That night had been so terrifying she still quivered at the thought of it. "So that the story guys. This part of it was an accident." She said pacing a hand on her stomach.

"Does this person know about it?" Karamu asked leaning forward in his chair to take her hand. Yusuka had moved closer as well they were all trying to camphor her at that moment. Still whiting too hear her utter his name. Botan squats his hand tiredly as she re-called the moment Hiei had told her she was pregnant.

"Yeah he knows" She laughed a little "He's the one that told me I was pregnant"

"Did you tell me that part?" Shizuru asked form her doorway before getting a cut of coffee. Botan smiled as the women joined the team at the table. She didn't look so drunk anymore. She had to think about it for a moment before saying yeah I think I did. The guys looked form one girl to the other. "Has he stopped in to see you or is he keeping his distances?" Shizuru asked taking a sip of her coffee.

"I'll tell you later… So boys is there anything else you'd like to know before I go?" She asked teasingly. She knew she hadn't told them who daddy was yet, because if she had they'd all be gapping at her like fools. Shizuru gave were a wicked smile before lowering her head to pretend to smell her coffee. Kuwabara let out a load 'Who's the damn father' howl making everyone cringe a little. "Oh right… Before I tell you that you've got to promise me you won't talk to him about it. We're kind of in a weird pace right now and I don't need anyone pissing him off or what not." They all agreed to this quickly leaning closer to her wide eyed and desperately whiting to hear his name. She took a deep breathe "You not going to believe me, hell I don't believe it yet…I mean it's pretty unbelievable, maybe I shouldn't tell you."

"Oh come on Botan they'll probably take it better then your boss it." Shizuru laughed "Tough if all three of them grade there chest like there having a heart attack I will just die" Botan smiled nodding her head as Shizuru through her hands over her heart and pretend to be having a heart attack. Botan laughed at the memory of Koenma doing the same thing breathing heavy and stuttering Hiei's name like a damn idea.

"Well alright the father is….. Hiei" As soon as his name left her lips a wild scene befell the room. Shizuru pointed and laughed as Kuwabara month gapped open and he sputtered over and over 'wha… wha … wha' Yusuka jumped to his feet to fall over huffing and puffing like a wild man and Karamu just sat there blackly as if he had just been smacked a cross the face with a dead fish. "Yeah that pretty much how I thought you take it." All of the sudden Karamu let out a very loud

"Holy shit" Kuwabara still could finish the word what and Yusuka started laughing as if he had just gone insane. Botan looked over at Shizuru who was still laughing her ass of, but now she was laugh at Karamu untimely use of bad words. She decided now was as good as anytime to fill in her friend while the boys tried to get a grip on it.

"So I got home lest night and he was there whiting for me." Shizuru trying her best to stop laughing at the boy's who where still not with it. After his out burst Karamu whet back into that stupefied look he apparel zoned out. Kuwabara still couldn't put the T one what and Yusuka had all together stopped breathing it look like.

"Oh yeah you have a nice long talk or did he just acted all weird" Shizuru asked leaning forward in her chair to tap Karamu on the shoulder and to Botan's suspires push the man over like a feather he land on his side more like a rock though. Botan smiled she decided she won that bet with herself Karamu really was the one to be most taken back.

"What are you talking about the men never talks and he is always weird" Botan said getting to her feet to step over Yusuka and head for the bathroom, she need to pee like crazy bad. "Shizuru he was just there… I'll tell you more in your bed room. Leave them for now it's going to be while before they snap out of it and I really need to pee now." She shut the door behind her to do her thing when she washed her hands she finely hard one of them snap out of it.

"WHAT! SHORTY IS THE FATHER!" Botan sighed it looked like it was going to be a long fucking day at this rant and oddly enough she felt dizzy and tired and fucking hot as hell even though it was 58 degrease out. Growling to herself she opened the door to See Kuwabara was the only one to come out of it yet.

"Let me know when they snap out of it. I am only going to answer questions once." She snapped before heading into Shizuru room. She didn't feel so good all of the sudden it was like someone had turn on an oven and put her init. "Shizuru he spent the night last night and it was nice and….Why is it so fucking hot in here?"


	18. You won

A/n: Beta

Chapter 18

She was so damn hot walking home, it was just about unbearable. After the boys had come around all they wanted to know was what Hiei planned to do about it. Which Botan replied and I quote 'I don't know and I don't fucking care, Shizuru can you turn down the fucking heat it's making me crazy." She knew once she had said the 'F' word the baby was messing with her system. It wasn't like her to use such language, of course, that was before Hiei had gotten his teeth into her anyways. She found she did a lot of things she wouldn't normally do, like hate someone. That two had been a first for her, but now she was beginning to have feelings for the man. Ones she didn't care to have as it meant he had won her over. She growled at her front door throwing it open and smashing it against the wall. Slamming it shut, she ripped her cloths off throwing them as she stumped unhappy to the bathroom. "I can't fucking believe I have to PEE AGAIN!" She screamed wildly.

She began to cry because she didn't know what else to do. She was so angry with Hiei, herself, the baby and her friends; it was pushing all her buttons. And the heat was getting to her too. Hiei was built for this kind of heat, she was not, she need to cool off and fasted. Once done with peeing she turned on the shower to ice cold and stepped in. What was suppose to make her cool off only made it hotter. That was when it happened, she felt dizzy from the heat and not being able to stop herself, she fell out of the shower hitting her head on the sink before crashing to the ground. She had pulled the shower curtain down with her which she now laid in a tangled mess with. "Owww" She cried out as she laid there.

The light from the door way dimmed as a small finger appeared. She couldn't see what was going on because her vision was all blurry. She felt someone picking her up off the floor and carrying her to her living room. She didn't know if the water was off or not, but she could careless as she laid her hot head on someone's shoulder. Finding her voice she whispered one word "Hot" She felt herself being placed down on the sofa. A soft male voice spoke tenderly to her.

"I know women I am going to fix that. Just lie still it might hurt a bit." His soft hands ran over her belly and she felt a sudden jolt of pain there. It scared her she was afraid for the baby that grows there. She tried to push the hand away, but who ever it was stopped her. "Don't fare I am not hurting the baby I promise." She knew that voice it was _his_ voice. She didn't love him, she didn't like him, but she trust him enough to know he wouldn't hurt their child. After two or three minuets the pain stopped and she felt cold off. Her head still hurt like a bitch though. "You're dehydrated women; you need to drink some water." Botan tried to sit up, but Hiei stopped her. "Just tell me were the glasses are and I'll get it." She pointed to the dish washer and within seconds she had a glass of cold water. Hiei helped her sit up to drink it. She closed her eyes for a moment to clear her head and fix her eye site. Opening them again she looked back to see Hiei's red worried eyes looking back at her.

She liked it when he worried about her; it proved that on some strange level he cared about her. She pushed the thought away. She wasn't going to let him win, she didn't love him, she could never love him. He was an evil bastard that would kill his friends if he thought they were in his way of something. Of course he could kiss her in such away she would forget about that in a flash. Trying to get her mind of his hot lips she glared at him. "What did you do?" She snapped feeling the anger form before. He was unfazed by it as he just sat there with an emotionless expression on his face.

"The baby was cold it didn't like it so it made itself hot, making you hot. The more you tried to cool off. The more it tried to heat you up to keep warm." He raised an eye brow as if asking if she understood. She crossed her arms and 'Hmffed' at him as he had done so many times to her. "I filled the whom with warm sprit energy making the baby happy and stopping him form heating you up anymore." Botan looked down at her

belly feeling kind of bad for being mad at her unborn child. She jumped when Hiei put his hand on her head. "That's a nastily cut women" Botan didn't know what came over her she practically jumped him at that moment. Kissing him deeply as if her life depended on it. She rubbed her body against his desperately trying to feel if he loved her. But all she felt was him getting turned on. She pulled herself off him quickly getting to her feet to make haste to the kitchen.

"I am going to order out do you want anything?" She asked grading the phone book to look through it. She heard him growl something from the sofa before sitting up and snapping.

"Get whatever; if I'm hungry I'll eat it." Botan dialed a pizza place and order two egg plant sandwiches and side salads. She then went to her bathroom to turn off the water he had left on and pick up the shower curtain. She put on her bath rude while she was in there. She then put a band aid on her cut Hiei had pointed out. Of course what she was really doing was trying to stay away from him. She felt very conflicted about her feeling for him. On the one hand she hated what he had done to her. Backing her into a corner and forcing her to be his mate. On the other hand she loved his touch, his voice, the way it felt to be held in his arms and mostly his soft kiss that made her quiver all over. She had decided to tell everyone it was his baby yes, but she had never really decided how she felt about him. When there was a knock on the front door she went to answer it and he growled at her for not wearing more cloths then a bath rude. Her reply was to answer the door and pretend like she didn't hear him.

With food in hand and the delivery girl paid, Botan sat down at the kitchen table. After a bite Hiei joined her, taking hold of the salad he ate quietly. They both ate wordlessly for about a half an hour.

When Hiei put down the egg plant and looked start at her. He had a demurred look on his face that made Botan feel as if she should run for the hills. "I want you" was all he said before leaving the table to go to the bed room. The truth was she wanted him sexually too. But as she walked up the stair she began to fill with that awful anger again. She told herself she didn't have to do this just because he wanted her to and now was the best time to tell him just how she felt. Hiei was still fully clothed as she entered the room. He was just sitting in the chair he had spent 5 days in with that look on his face.

Botan felt safe knowing the man wouldn't do a damn thing to her that might hurt his baby. Standing up strait and tall Botan glared at him with fire in her eyes. "I hate you" She hissed from across the room,

Hiei seemed unmoved by this and simply replied.

"You're my mate." In a tone that said I own you and she hated it. She hated feeling like a toy he could just take out and play with anytime he damn well pleased. Well enough is enough she told herself.

"I maybe your mate Hiei, BUT YOU ARE NOT MINE!" She snarled pointing a sharp finger at him. "GET THE HELL OUT AND DON'T COME BACK IN LESS ITS LIFE OR DEATH!" She screamed at the top of her lung before grabbing a pillow and throwing it at him. "I am not a fucking toy you can play with whenever you feel the mood. NOW GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT!" She closed her eyes for just a second and when she opened them he was gone, her window was open and a cool wind blowing in was whispering 'You won'.


	19. flowers

A/N: If anyone asks I will write a new Hiei/Botan story

Chapter 19

Hiei stood on the roof top of his mate's apartment building. He had just fled form her bedroom and now he stood there trying to fighter out just what had gone wrong. One moment there on the sofa getting hot and heavily, the next she's trying to stay away form him, but not even 30 seconds after he said he wanted her; she admitted to herself she wanted to have sex with him too and the next she's screaming that she hates him. Witch came as a total shock to him. He was under the impression she had moved passed that and was begun to fall in love with him. He had thought for damn sure he had won her over when she asked for a kiss good bye that morning. Or all those other times she had kissed him. Each kiss had been deep and tasted sweat like candy.

So now as he knelt down next to some flower boxes to pear down at the window he had just hoped out of Hiei felt lost. He didn't have a clue as to what a male should do when there mate feels 'How did she put it?' like a toy? It wasn't like he could ask anyone either. Botan had made it very clear she wanted no one to know they were mate's and he was ok with that because he had many enemies who could use his mate ageist him though on some levels it did bug the crap out of him too. He felt odd like he had all those times he would watch her form her bedroom. His body ached all over and his chest seemed to be squeezing him. Her words run though his head making it harder to breathe. Even though he didn't show it outwardly it hurt worse then any battle injury he had ever had when she said she hated him and that he was not her mate.

It was then he felt it running down his face. He reached a hand up to touch the wetness coming form his eyes. "What is this am I leaking?" He asked the air around him as the water continued to flow form his normal eyes. Though he was at a loss of what was happing to his eyes, he still couldn't get his mind off his mate screaming 'you're not my mate' at him. The aching only seemed to get worse and the water heaver it was when he felt his bandana he became considered. It too was wet with water and that was not normal. He had seen humans leak before and they were fine, he hated it when his sister leaked. But he had never once leaked and his jagan hadn't either. He stood up to untie his bandana and check on his jagan, but as he stood up some thing else happen that never happened before. He somehow managed to step into one of the flower boxes sending it up like when you step on a rack. And just as a rack would smack you in the face it smashed into the side of his head making him lose his balances and sending him flying over the side of the building. He graded at whatever he could to stop himself form falling. By some strange twice of fate he laid perfectly on Botan windows ceil. With a fist full of something he had grade on to.

"SMASHA" Want the flower box all over the side walk. Hiei just stood there looking down at it completely dumb struck by what had happened. He couldn't believe he had just done that like a fucking fool. It was something he would expected Kuwabara to do when they need to be quieted. Suddenly the window behind him flow open and Botan snapped "What the hell…" Hiei spun around as she spoke not knowing what he was going to say, but as he looked down at his mate something seemed softer. "Are those for me?" She asked pointing to his hand. He looked down at it to see he had a fist full of flowers form the flower box. Botan had this silly kind of look on her face and Hiei didn't want to say _no I just fucking got hit with them_ _is all_ so he shoved them into her hand. She smelt them smiling form ear to ear. "Why don't you come in Hiei?"

The poor embarrass, upset, wet, dirty and utterly canephors man was just so lost as what was going on that night he practically fell into the room. He didn't know what was going to happen next as he watched his mate put the flowers in a glass of water. While her back was turned he tried to whip the water and dirt off his face No need to give reason for her to ask him what had just happened out there. He noted something else odd about his mate just then. She was humming to herself a song he didn't know. He wasn't sure what that meant, but he hoped it was a good thing. Botan walked over to him placing a soft hand on his face her smile faded a little. 'Oh crap she's going to go crazy on me' He thought as her eyes took on another form. All a sudden she throw her arms around him and began to leak like he had just moments before he fell. Not what he was expecting at all and he found he hated it when she leaked just as much as he hated it when his sister did.

"Women?" This was all too much for a man who barley had four emotions a month. He felt her pull him closer to rub her noise along his ear. He liked that feeling a lot and hated to stop her, but he couldn't go on like this. He need to understand what they were doing here. If she wanted him out of her and the baby life forever or if she wanted him to be there he had to fucking know it was driving him crazy. "Women what do you want form me?" He asked as nicely as he could and she laughed at him witch really made him upset. She pulled back whipping her eyes to smile at him.

"You know Hiei I really don't know anymore." She smiled a little playing with his hair. "I thought I wanted you gone, but as soon as you left I found I missed you're miserable ass." He just looked at her for a long moment. He felt something odd tingling in his belly, his lips seemed to quiver a little and his nose tickled some. Finely he let out a some what jolly laugh. He couldn't stop himself; though he did try it was just so over-welling. Just when he thought it was stopping a pitcher came to his mind of the stupid flower box smashing into his face and that seemed, funny too making him start laughing all over again. As he was over taken with laughter Botan found this to be the best moment to throw him to the ground and kiss him wildly. Why he didn't really know of chouse he didn't really care either. He just wanted to stop laughing at that moment.

"You know you're really sexily when you laugh." Botan whispered in his ear sending sparks throughout his body. That stopped the laugher like water being though on a fire. "Do you still want me Hiei?" She asked before licking up and down his neck making the fire inside him burn. She didn't know how badly that teased him after all he was still whiting for her to claim him as her mate. "Are you going to answer me?" She said before sucking on his ear lob.

"Yes women" He hissed in a some what seductive voice. Botan pulled open his jacket, removed his scarf, pull off his shirt and then pulled him to the bed. All and all Hiei was very turned on by this. They had never mated like this before and it was exciting to him. She took his hands moving them over her nightly; he quickly pulled it over her head reviling her naked body to him. He licked his lips as she reached down to tug off his remaining cloths. He was unsure of himself all of the sudden, no one had ever really talked to him about sex, he just know the important parts. Witch meant as excited as he was he had no idea what to do next. He looked to his mate hoping he wouldn't have to tell her what he was feeling or thing. Somehow she picked up on his uneasiness. Smiling at him she took hold of his hands moving them to her breasts.

This was the second time he had his hands on them and like the first time he felt unsure of what to do. He knew what he wanted to do, but he didn't know if she'd like it let alone want it. Ever so slowly he allowed his hands to roam over them squeezing them softly once and a while. He found the nipples of interest as he picked them. Getting up the naive he moved in placing one in his mouth to suck on. His mate moaned softly encouraging him to do more. After a while Botan lifted his chin up so they could look at one another. She kissed his lips running her tong along his. Gently she moved him back on the bed to go down on him. As soon as her mouth was around his manhood Hiei felt his whole body tingle in away he hope would never stop. It felt so good and after the shit he had been though early this was totally worth another go around with the flower box. His toe crawled as she moved her head up and down on him. He wished all there mating had felt this good. Suddenly she stopped and he whimpered in protest. He wanted more of that so badly he was on the brink of a melt down.

"Your turn" She whispered in his ear before nipping at his neck. Though she didn't bite him it had felt reasserting. As for his turn he was again unsure of what to do. His mate laid back on the bed opening her legs and motioning him to go down on her. Slightly getting the idea Hiei moved between her legs and licked up the sweat juice form her _flower (HAHAHA how corny I love it)_ Just as he had done with her breast Hiei took time to explore and test things. When she moaned he would do whatever had made her moan more. Feeling the need to enter her, but not wanting to go there yet he put his fingers inside her. Witch seemed to be the right thing to do because she moaned loudly and bucked her hips ageist his hand. He add more fingers and his tong pushing on one spot the made her gasp for air. He keep doing this right up until she moaned out his name. He could no longer what to find out what else they could do he wanted to be one.

Moving over her to for fill his want Hiei found Botan hand stopping him. She pushed in on to get on top of him. An to his delight put him inside her, his hands snapped around her hips as she moved slowly at first up and down his length. Increasing speed when he moaned they moved together picking up speed, moaning louder and louder until her walls tined around his length sanding him over the edge he cried out "Botan" Witch eared him a very deep tong-ed kiss. They laid breathing heavily in the dark room, holding one another closer.

"Hiei?" Her soft voice whispered in his ear.

"Hm?" He replied to tried to speak.

"Why did you pick me?" She asked running her noise along his neck. It was quiets for a while as he thought about her question.

"Why do you want to know that women?" He asked as she sucked on the base of his neck. It was driving him mad he wanted her so badly to bite him there. To finish there mating claims.

"I just need to know." She whispered before nibbling the spot she had been sucking on. Hiei tried his best to keep form screaming out in fruition. He tilled his head to the side allowing her better access to his neck. "Please tell me" She whimpered at him he had to bite his bottom lips to keep for saying the wrong thing. Getting a hold of himself he whispered just barley loud enough for her to hear.

"Because you're the closed I've ever been to a woman." She pulled back to look in his eyes they seemed to soften.

"Do…Do you mean to say that you never once ever felt close to a women?" He reached a hand up to push her hair behind her ears.

"Before I meant you; no I was never close to any female. I never tested or talked to one telepathically. You're the only one I like to do that with, I don't even do that with Kurama" Her eyes seemed to sparkle as a smile appeared on her face. She moved down over the spot she had been teasing and ever so gently biting down on it. Only increasing the preacher to break the sick. Hiei sucked in air rapidly as his mate finely claimed him as her own.

"I know now I love you." She whispered before kissing his lips and falling to sleep in his arms.

THE END


End file.
